


Rare Hunter x Hunter Oneshot pairings

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Anime, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Smut, adult, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Rare Hunter X Hunter Oneshot pairings. Rare as in pretty super rare. I'm mostly writing them for my own benefits because there aren't any pairings written that I'm really interested in so here goes.





	1. Gon x Meruem

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Gon is older than Meruem so I have no qualms on writing this one. :)

Gon looked over at the King emotionlessly; he was expecting to see Neferpitou by his side but to his consternation, he was with Netero-Sama and another older man.

And by his side, he could practically feel Killua's confusion as his best friend momentarily froze. 

He probably recognized the older man and although Gon was itching to ask, he couldn't allow himself to be distraction with such a strong enemy in front of them. 

It wasn't smart to move your eyes away from an opponent, especially one as strong as he believed the Chimera Ant King to be. 

He broke out of his thoughts as he heard Killua's muted gasp and focusing once more on the three men on the other side, the reason was easy to guess. 

The King... He was looking right at Gon. A Neutral expression on his face as he stared into Gon's eyes. 

Why? 

Gon was pretty certain that if Netero-Sama was the one who had to face the King then he himself would certainly be no match for him so why was he staring at him and was that a look of intrigue? 

His eyes twitched as Killua moved closer to him, his train of thought probably heading in the same direction as his. 

He released a soft sigh as the King fully turned to look at him. 

"You." 

Gon's eyes widened briefly but he regained his composure seconds later. "You look... familiar."

He frowned at that. He had never met or seen the King until today so how could he recognize Gon? "I don't know you."

The King's eyes briefly narrowed and at his side, Killua moved into a defensive position, trying to slip in front of Gon.

Gon on the other hand remained still, eyes locked with the King who in a move surprising them but probably not Netero-Sama and his friend, he appeared in front of Gon and Killua.

Killua's hand gripped Gon's jacket and before he could pull him away, the King's tail... stinger, whatever shot out and curled around his neck, keeping him in place. "My business is not with you."

His eyes stayed locked with Gon's and before the boy could react, the King raised his hand and placed it under his chin. "I recognize you... How?"

How was he supposed to answer that? He had never met the King in his life so he had no plausible explanation to give him. Not to mention, why hadn't he moved?

Why hadn't he moved away before the King could out them in such a comprimising position?

The answer came to him a second later.

He had moved too fast for even Gon's superhuman senses to react in time. He hadn't even noticed him standing in front of him until it was too late and at his side, Killua wasn't any better but his reaction was more faster than Gon's.

"Your fight isn't with the youngsters!" Netero-Sama called out. "I've shown you decency by not attacking when your... friend was injured. I assume that I can expect the same in return?"

The King's face didn't even shift. His attention was captured by Gon. His hand began moving from Gon's chin and slowly but surely towards his lower lip. "I know you... But how?"

Gon frowned momentarily before his expression cleared when the King tilted his head up; he focused entirely on the being infront of his face and not where Killua was struggling to release himself from the King's hold. "I don't know you and that's the truth," he spat, wincing slightly when the finger on his lip applied force, pinching automatically as if to rebuke him. 

"How interesting... Or maybe it's not. I must've retained the memories of whoever my creator had eaten. It seems to be the only plausible explanation."

That was when Gon's eyes widened. 'Ponzu!'

But how? When they received a message from Ponzu's bee then they believed that she had already been killed. The King hadn't been born yet so the Queen might've eaten her.

So why didn't he believe that? 

Maybe it was Ponzu or someon- Kite! No! No! No! Nerferpitou was the culprit to Kite's demise so how did the King recognize Gon? 

Did Neferpitou give Kite's brain to the Queen or was there someone else? Did Ponzu tell someone else about meeting Gon? 

This was getting so confusing and Gon would surely begin to overheat so he focused on the King to see him still looking at him in curiosity. 

"I-I... I don't know," he replied softly, looking at the King unblinkingly to show his sincerity. 

He tilted his head before turning to look at Killua who was struggling to release himself. "I recognize you too."

Killua ignored him, eyes focused on where the dart was coming closer to his face. 

Gon's eyes widened in realisation on what was about to him. "Stop! Please, wait!" 

Immediately, the King turned his attention back to him and out the corner of his eyes, Gon could see Netero-Sama's friend cover himself in Nen. 

What? 

"Why? Are you going to beg for his life?" 

Gon swallowed nervously and brought his hands up, wrapping them around the King's hand under his chin. "Don't hurt him."

"If you hurt him then I can't guarantee that your little friend will live long enough to see you again!" Netero-Sama's friend spoke up. 

At his words, the King stiffened momentarily and Negative Aura began seeping out of him. Gon began shivering because this felt worse than Neferpitou's Aura and he couldn't even look to the side to see Killua's state. Thankfully, he heard a thud on the ground and Killua inhaled huge gulps of air. 

The King's fingers began pinching his lip once more and this time, his wince was more noticeable. His hands tightened around the King's. "Tsss! Ugh!" 

As if Gon's whimpers of pain brought him from his thoughts, the Negative Aura quickly dissipated. 

"Hn..." Seconds later, the finger in his lip lifted and Gon could only imagine how bruised it looked. It was pulsing slightly but he didn't pay it any attention; he instead kept his eyes locked on th- Hmph! 

His eyes widened and he could see Killua tensing out the corner of his eyes as the King slammed their lips together. His tail wrapped around Gon's middle section as he lifted the boy in the air. 

He struggled momentarily before he received a warning in the pulse of Nen that the King released. 

So calming himself, he closed his eyes tightly and tried his best to respond to the forced kiss from the surprisingly skilful King. 

"G-Gon!" Killua choked, staring at the scene with wide eyes while Netero-Sama remained frozen. 

His Grandfather looked away from the scene and released a huff of exasperation. 

Killua wished that he could attack that bastard but he knew that if the old man brought his Grandfather to help deal with the King then the creature was obviously powerful and dangerous. Not to mention, that bit of Aura it released on separate occasions was enough proof as far as he was concerned. 

So if he attacked it right now, he was done for. 

The thought angered him but he trusted that Gon's self-preservation skills would ensure that they both survived this encounter relatively unscathed. 

Gon had wrapped his arms around the King's neck, trying his best not to flinch from the feeling of his Antennae brushing against him. 

The King moaned softly, eyes opening seconds later in shock... When had he closed them? 

This feeling? What was it? He felt the Human move closer to him even with his tail prohibiting his movements. 

Gon tried to pull away but the King refused to release him; he was running out of air. He began tapping the King's chest and struggling against him but to no avail. "Hmph! Hmph!" He wrapped his legs around his body and began pushing at him, struggling even more in his hold. 

"Let him go! He needs to breathe!" Killua shouted, hands clenched at his side and he got up off the ground, staring at where that creature was practically molesting his bestfriend. 

Killua's yells of outrage were enough for the King to pull away from Gon, both of their lips wet with saliva. 

Gon took his sudden freedom to pull in as much air as possible, beating at his chest to get rid of that clogged feeling. He coughed a couple times before composing himself. 

"Are we gonna fight or not?!" Netero-Sama spoke up, hands folded in front of his chest. 

The King side-eyed him and Gon rested his chin against said being's chest, breathing heavily as his lips tingled from the onslaught. 

What the heck? He had just been kissed by their Enemy. Why? 

"Very well." Seconds later, Gon was dumped to the ground and Killua immeidiately rushed to his side. 

"Gon," he hissed, flicking his best friend's forehead. 

"Ow!" Gon grumbled and rubbed his forehead, eyes straying to where the King had turned his back on them. "Hey, wait!" He ignored the glare Killua aimed his way for regaining the King's attention to focus on said King who turned sideways to look at him. 

"What's your name?" 

His eyes narrowed. His name? Komugi had asked him the same thing and now this Human. Names were important and he was important so why didn't he have one? 

King was just a title not a name. Shaiapouf, Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi were his Royal guards and they had names so as their King, their better, why didn't he have one? 

Why? 

"I do not have one." With that said, he turned his back on Gon and joined the two older Humans for their fight. 

He didn't know his name. 

Did he even have one?


	2. Gon x Chrollo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 19yrs old Gon

Gon gritted his teeth and dived away before Chrollo's attack could hit him, ignoring the cut which appeared under his eye.

That bastard was still strong as heck and it was just his luck to run into him while on his way back from competing in Heaven's Arena. 

"What a surprise to see you again, Gon-chan," he purred, smirking when the boy gritted his teeth. 

Gon tightened his fists and hopped onto a tree just as Chrollo sent another attack his way. 

The most infuriating part of the man's power was not knowing what to expect since he had probably hundreds of abilities in that darn book. 

"So tell me... Has that little boyfriend of yours learned his lesson?" 

Perched on the tree, Gon couldn't help but roll his eyes at the question. "Can't you just let that go?" 

He jumped down from the tree and sat down, staring at Chrollo whose eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at him. "It's best to move on for both our sakes, you know."

Chrollo snorted and closed his book, vanishing it seconds later. "And you know that I can't do that." 

Gon groaned and momentarily closed his eyes, tilting his head to look at the man as he rested. "What do you want? I've practically betrayed my friend because of you an-" 

"And I don't care," he interjected calmly. Chrollo had a mask of indifference on his face as he approached a noticeably wary Gon, sitting down next to him with a soft sigh. "How Kurapika feels is no problem of mine because you know that we'll always be tied to each other."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he muttered lowly, allowing  Chrollo to pull him closer to his side since there was no use struggling. 

"How is he doing? You have everything you need?" he asked softly, staring straight ahead even as he wrapped Gon in his arms. 

This was still so unfamiliar to him sometimes. 

Gon sighed and shrugged. "He's okay... Just been asking for you alot..."

Chrollo groaned. "If that little bitch you call a friend wasn't so hellbent on revenge then Chime wouldn't have to be asking for me."

"Well, you did murder his entire clan to steal their eyes," he replied dryly. 

Chrollo rolled his eyes and pushed Gon away from him, not even sparing him another glance when he fell over and began cursing at him. "He's still uptight about that?" He got up and brushed his coat off. "Well tough luck then because I'm coming to see Chime in a couple days. If he starts a fight then I'll effectively end his clan once and for all."

And before Gon could reply, Chrollo sped off, not even looking back. 

"Can't I ever catch a damn break?" he murmured, pushing himself up from where Chrollo had pushed him down. "Kurapika is gonna have an aneurysm, I just know it."

Later that day

Gon ate his Apple with an defeated expression on his face as Kurapika yelled in his left ear while Killua took the right. 

"What the fuck was going through your empty head, Gon?!" 

"Are you really letting that murderer come here after all he's done?!" 

Leorio wisely remained quiet, focusing instead on making sure that Chime didn't try to remove the noise cancelling headphones. 

He sighed when Killua smacked the apple from his hand and spun him around, gripping the front of his jacket to pull their faces closer while he continued yelling. 

"Do even know what you're fucking doing, Gon?!" He shook him as he asked the question, not even caring that Gon looked like he was considering ending himself. 

What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

"I should beat your ass right now!" 

Gon groaned lowly. "Come on, guys. What do you expect me to do? Chime is Chrollo's son and at this point, I'm just happy that he hasn't taken him from me."

"And who fucking fault is that?" Killua hissed. "If you hadn't gone and opened your legs for him then we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" 

"You're one to talk," he retorted calmly. "Or need I remind you about Feitan?" 

Killua's face reddened instantly and he looked to be unsure of how to respond. 

"The difference is that Killua didn't get pregnant for Feitan," Kurapika spoke up. Gon had almost forgotten about him, almost. 

"Yeah, well he shouldn't have even slept with him either but I don't see you on his ass. And let's not forget about you and Shalnark."

They were all guilty of sleeping with the enemy so why was he the only one being insulted and attacked? 

Kurapika spluttered and his cheeks reddened. "T-That was once and I was inebriated!"

"Of course you were," he muttered, pulling away from Killua who still had no response. "And by the way... Are you sure that Killua isn't pregnant?" He side- eyed his bestfriend to see his already pale skin turning paler at his words. "That's what I thought."

Kurapika choked and both him and Leorio looked wide-eyed at Killua who wasn't denying Gon's accusation.

"Killua?" Kurapika kept looking at him until said guy just sat down on one of the empty chairs and turned away from them, hiding his face. 

"Honestly. The only one who hasn't slept with the enemy is Leorio," Gon drawled. 

At the mention of his name, Leorio stiffened and began chuckling awkwardly. "Yeah... Yup... That's right!"

Gon huffed and made himself comfortable in his chair. "Seriously? Who is it? No wait... Let me guess.. Machi?" 

Leorio turned away and focused on Chime who was colouring away the entire time. 

"So we've all consorted with the enemy?" Kurapika whispered in disbelief. "I'm a disgrace to the Kurta."

Gon sighed and the expression on his face softened. "Pika, we're adults now, you know. At one point in our lives, the line between good and bad begins to intersect until we could hardly tell the difference anymore. And even if we could, there isn't always a way to stop or change the outcome without sacrificing something. I know it seems like we've betrayed our morals and you've let your clan down but it's life. I can't just stop Chrollo from seeing his son because that wouldn't be fair to Chime or him and I would hate for my child to resent me for something that he couldn't even begin to grasp at two years old. Chrollo would always be a part of my life and loathe as we are to accept that, he would never allow me to move on and bring someone else into Chime's life. I don't know about you but I don't plan on having an innocent person killed because Chrollo got jealous." 

Gon had growed up alot during the past few years. Well, he had to because he had someone depending on him to not be as impulsive as he used to be when he was a kid. 

He was 19 now, not much of a kid or an adult but he was way more mature now. He made mistakes that he couldn't easily repair, mistakes that would last for the rest of his life and that was just that way it is. 

He couldn't just go and train to conquer some enemy who had defeated him. It didn't work like that anymore and even though Kurapika was his friend and he understood his anger and need for revenge, he couldn't be selfish anymore. 

He had a child to take care of and keeping Chrollo from Chime would cause his son to begin resenting him and he didn't know about his friends but that was the last thing that he'd ever want to happen. 

Not to mention, Chrollo had already threatened to take Chime away if the boy was unhappy around him and he wasn't stupid enough to believe that the older man couldn't and wouldn't be able to do it. 

They may have a child together but Chrollo wasn't about hurting or threatening him when it came to Chime. 

He wasn't going to miss out on seeing his son grow up because he chose Kurapika over him. 

He was one of his bestfriends, yes. But Chime was his son and Kurapika of all persons had to understand how important family was as he'd spent his whole life searching for their eyes and ways to avenge them. 

"Gon's right, you know," Killua interjected, breaking Gon from his thoughts and earning everyone's - bar Chime - attention. 

Kurapika's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Killua in confusion. "Huh?" 

Killua raked a hand through his hair and Gon felt a bit sorry for him because he looked tired as heck. "We're adults now and yeah, we should stick together but we lead different lives now. Gon of all people had to grow up and we know how stubborn he is..." He ignored Gon's cry of outrage. "Yeah... This isn't how we expected our lives to go but it's not something that we can escape. You've collected almost all your clan's eyes and it's just a matter of time before you're done and where would you go from there? You're gonna continue getting your revenge on the Spiders? You've dedicated your life and power to revenge and when you're finished, where does that leave you? Now I'm not saying that you don't have every right to but look at you, Kurapika. You're running yourself through the ground and it's just a matter of time before your body gives out."

He sighed and rubbed at his face as Kurapika looked at him blankly. "So what exactly are you trying to say?" he asked darkly, hiding his eyes from their view. 

Killua shrugged. "I'm just giving you an observation. I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your life but you're my friend and I'm worried about you. And speaking of lives, Gon's right. I am pregnant and there's really nothing that I can do about it. Feitan would burn me to a crisp if I even thought about getting rid of the baby and we all know that they're still leagues above us in terms of power. We may be strong but just as we've been training, they've been doing the same and I know how effective your chains are but previous interactions show that they've already found ways to battle it. So all I can really do is accept it and begin preparing for the birth because Feitan had already said that he trusted no one but Machi to deliver the baby. My Family is of no help in such a situation and Illumi is someone that I'd rather not interact with if I could help it. It's about time that you try and accept that we can't continue with this grudge against the Spiders because one way or the other, we're all involved with them."

"Yeah..." Gon agreed, looking at Kurapika pleadingly. "Pika, we all agree that what they did was terrible and Inhumane and you have every right to want revenge but we can't continue doing that. The Spiders aren't just background people anymore. Everyone knows about them and if you somehow manage to kill all of them, everyone would be against you. Not to mention, Chime would find out sooner or later why his father is no longer around and I can't bare to lose my child. I know that we've promised to always help you but against them, we are powerless. Killua is much much smarter than I am and in terms of power, I can't say but he's strong, really strong but we all know that if he tries to go against Feitan then it's game over. Feitan isn't as level headed as the rest of them and who knows what the heck he would do to Killua if he betrays him."

Silence reigned as Gon finished speaking but it was the hard truth. 

They could no longer war against the Spiders because their lives were slowly but surely intertwining. 

Gon and Chrollo had Chime so there's no way that he could continue putting his life in danger to fight the older man. He was strong powerwise but Chrollo had way more experience than him, he had hundreds, maybe thousands of techniques in his arsenal and his power was nothing to scoff at. 

Gon had seen firsthand his Indoor Fish technique and getting hit by that would be game over for him. 

He wouldn't always be lucky enough to battle with Chrollo in open spaces. 

Not to mention, Chrollo wasn't   
all soft and kind with him just because they had a child together. The man's attitude was still the same towards him so there was no special treatment there. 

Sleeping with Chrollo the first time sealed his fate. He couldn't just go date someone else because Chrollo would see it as a challenge and end up murdering an innocent person and Gon didn't want the blood on his hands. 

It had almost happened before with Zushi and he would try his best to avoid something like that ever happening again. 

"Yeah. The lucky one out of all of us is you and Leorio. Machi isn't bloodthirsty as the rest of them. She sees everything as work and that's it. No emotions involved. And Shalnark is weird, yeah, but he's still one of the easiest to get along with. He's like a kid... A murdering, powerful kid but he's not the worst out of them all. Gon has to deal with Chrollo which is no easy feat as my Grandfather already warned me to be wary of him. If it came to an all holds bared fight, Chrollo would more than likely win against him and dad. And they are the strongest people in my family. Gon can't continue defying him because sooner or later, he would begin getting annoyed and in that time, he could easily take Chime away." Gon tensed at his words and his eyes strayed to his son who was still colouring away in Leorio's arms. 

"And let's not forget about Feitan. I could never hope to battle against him and come out victorious. Kalluto had already warned me that Feitan becomes  powerful during every battle he's in so can you imagine me going against that? My Lightning is strong but against Feitan's Sun and whatnot, it can't compare. Kalluto had told me what happened during his fight with Zazan and even he couldn't see Feitan fighting at his weakest speed. Now I don't know about you but I'm not going up against that anytime soon. Not to mention, he's gonna be around alot and everyone would have to get used to that," here he shrugged and slumped on his chair. "That's my life and I've already accepted it. I'm tired of fighting against them with no hope of winning and Feitan already told me he'd kill me if something happened to the baby. I'm defeated. Gon's defeated. Leorio has no responsibility so all that's left is you."

The air felt heavy with tension and although it was obvious the Gon had given in and accepted Chrollo's presence in his life, they didn't expect Killua to feel the same. 

And if it was one person who Kurapika had always believed to be by his side other than Gon was Killua. He wasn't one to change his mind that easily so that fact that he accepted such a life was surprising to Kurapika. 

"I... I don't know if I can accept that."

Both Killua and Gon didn't look shocked by his words. They already expected it. 

Kurapika wasn't going to change his mind easily and they doubted that anything they said could change that. 

"Well, that's how it is, isn't it?" Killua replied, looking down at the table. "You're gonna spend the rest of your life living for your clan and that's your choice. You've already collected a majority of the eyes so that part is almost over with. Killing the others like you did Uvogin isn't going to be easy. Sure, it won't be that hard to kill Pakunoda and probably Shizuku, Kortopi, Franklin and maybe Shalnark but Chrollo, Feitan, Phinks, Nobunga, Machi and Bonolenov would destroy you. Let's not forget that they work in teams of two which would make it harder to kill the easier ones with the strong backups. It's suicide, Pika. You're even more tactical than I am so you know that it's a lost cause and the only reason why you managed to get the drop on Chrollo the first time was pure dumb luck. Pakunoda didn't follow his plans and not to mention, they hadn't expected the attack in such an open space. There would not be a second shot opened like that. I may not be able to change your mind but please think about it. I really don't want to lose one of my oldest friends."

And just as Killua finished speaking, his phone began ringing and he took it out and looked at the caller ID. A sigh left his lips at the name but he quickly answered. 

"Moshi Moshi." 

As Killua spoke on the phone, Gon watched as his eyebrows furrowed for a couple seconds before a sigh escaped his lips. 

"Fei, isn't that unreasonable?" 

Gon turned away to give his friend privacy. 

They had their own problems to deal with without keeping revenge at the top of the list. 

He looked up at Kurapika and gave him a strained smiled. "Don't let this destroy you, Pika. I'm already in too deep but if I had to choose, I would've hoped to have gotten Shalnark. He may be guilty as the rest of them but in this world, no one is truly innocent. I don't want to see you suffer in Loneliness because you've let your revenge consume you, Pika. But at the end of the day, it's your choice."

He just hoped that it was the right one for Kurapika's sake. 

... 

Days later when Chrollo finally came around for Chime, Gon plastered himself to the older incase Kurapika tried to do something reckless. 

He didn't want Chime to see his uncle attacking his father because the boy worshipped the ground the man walked on and he would no longer want to be around Pika if that happened. 

Killua was with Feitan already while Leorio was working. 

So it was just Gon, Chime and Kurapika... Well he and Chime were going to spend some time with Chrollo and the rest of the Spiders because Chime missed his 'Aunties and Uncles.'

Shalnark had come along with Chrollo and after being climbed like a tree by Chime, he moved closer to Kurapika who tensed but didn't react further. 

Gon really wanted to see the outcome but Chrollo wrapped and arm around his hip and motioned for him to move. 

"Come, let's go. It's none of our business."

So while Chime played in Chrollo's hair from his seat on the man's shoulders, Gon just hoped that Kurapika would see reason and stop this destructive road he was heading down. 

Even if it wasn't with Shalnark, he just hoped that his friend realises the backlash that he'll receive if he continues with his plans. 

Because there's no way that he'll come out unscathed.


	3. Killua x Feitan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 17 yr old Killua

Killua gripped his Yo-Yos tightly as his eyes stayed locked on Feitan and Phinks.

"I thought you guys were leaving us alone."

Phinks grinned and shrugged. "Oh, we are... Well, I am but I think Feitan has other plans."

Killia stiffened and eyed the Raven haired man warily. He knew that out of the two of them, Feitan was probably the most dangerous and while Phinks isn't anything to scoff about, he had already said that Feitan was the one with the problem.

"Such as what?" he kinda felt that he would regret asking but it was the quickiest way to get information from these guys.

They weren't very forthcoming as far as he was aware so it was best to ask them outright.

Phinks smirked and backed away from them so that Killua was only facing Feitan. "Now that's a good question. Why don't you tell him, Feitan?"

The aforementioned guy huffed and pushed his hands deeper in his pockets. "There's no reason to tell him anything."

"Eh?" Phinks looked taken aback at his reply before he began laughing. "Don't tell me that you're planning on raping the kid."

"Hn."

Killua's eyes widened and his grip on the Yo-Yos tightened. "What?!"

Feitan sighed and glared at Phinks for a moment before looking back at Killua. "Don't get your panties on a bunch. I don't plan on forcing you into anything. I still have a bit of morals."

_'Well that's a fucking relief! But I still don't know what you want.'_

Despite his words, Killua remained tense. There was no way that he was gonna lower his guard around these two.

"Looks like he's still confused. Maybe I should put him out of his own misery." Phinks yawned and stretched his arm by rotating it.

Feitan didn't reply, his eyes locked with Killua's who looked seconds away from trying to make an escape. "Don't. It's my business."

"Then spit it out before the kid tries to escape."

A snort was his reply but nevertheless, Feitan straightened and removed his hands from his pockets, putting Killua on high alert.

 _'What? Does he want to fight?_ '

"Go on a date with me, brat."

' _Eh?!?!?!'_

Killua looked shocked at his words. His mind was in a tumble but his body remained tensed and ready to react at any second.

' _A d-d-date?! With a Spider?! Kurapika would probably use his chains on me._ '

"Looks like a solid no to me, Fei," Phinks snickered.

Killua wished that he would keep his trap shut right now because he wasn't in a tight predicament.

Did Feitan handle rejection well?

Either way, that was one thing he didn't want to find out right about now.

He could either accept the offer and go out with the Spider, earning Kurapika's wrath but allowing his life to continue or reject his offer and possible have him slice him up six ways to Sunday and turn his meat chunks into crisp.

Honestly, it wasn't that hard of a decision to make considering his position.

He remembered the last time trying to escape Phinks and having the man lock onto his ankles. He ended up losing skin trying to escape so he didn't really want a repeat.

Him and Feitan were fast and from what he had heard from Kalluto, Feitan was way faster than they would expect and he wasn't about to do a theory test with his life on the line.

"Well?" Feitan's annoyed voice broke him from his thoughts and he eased back a bit, halting immediately as the man furrowed his eyebrows.

Okay then... That was as far as he could go.

"Um... Why?"

But before he gave a solid answer, he wanted to know the man's reasoning. What was he hoping to gain if Killua said yes?

There was no way that he was gonna betray his friends but then again, they had Pakunoda's abilities in that department and all it would take was one touch and everything Killua knows would be revealed to her.

From the last time they ended up kidnapped by the Spiders, he could surmise that Feitan might be some sort of Interrogator so him asking Killua on a date may be a means to an end.

Was he hoping that he would drop his guard so that they could take them out one-by-one?

Arghh! So many possible outcomes and so little time to delve deeper.

Feitan shrugged. "You interest me and I want you."

"He wants your body, he means," Phinks interjected, snickering afterwards.

Killua tensed. What did that mean? Did he want his body sexually or was it to further their agenda?

Not including the whole thing with Kurapika, Killua was still a Zoldyck so was that the reason for Feitan's interest?

So many fucking possibilities and he needed to answer quickly before the man lost his patience.

"No matter what you plan to do to me, I don't plan on betraying my friends," he spat, jaw clenched. "I would kill myself before you guys try to kidnap me."

There. He would show them that he was atleast aware of their pl- huh?

Phinks was laughing at him and Feitan just rolled his eyes. The green-clad man was holding his tummy as he chortle at Killua was began to get annoyed.

"What?!" He snapped, momentarily forgetting his current predicament.

Phinks continued laughing at him for a couple more seconds before claiming himself. "Do you really think that we would Kidnap you after you agree to go on a date with Feitan? We could get you anytime we want, kid. But fortunately for you, his interest is surprisingly genuine."

Now Killua looked confused. So it wasn't a nefarious plan to torture him for pleasure since they relslt didn't need to do it to get their answers with Pakunoda around.

Feitan grumbled. "Quit stalling and give me your answer."

Killua swallowed nervously. ' _Shit!'_

What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't fight them both and live to tell the tale, he wasn't Kurapika. Not to mention, even if it was one on one, he doubted that he could still win.

And another thing, he hadn't even sat down and thought about his own sexuality. He had had better things like getting stronger and protecting Gon to study.

Was he interested in men or women?

Well... It wasn't as if he could reject Feitan on such grounds. The man would probably snap his neck.

"Umm.... Okay." There. He answered. Feitan looked about to blow so instead of making his position much more difficult, he would go along with it and see what would happen.

"Great!" Phinks bellowed, hands thrown in the air. "Oh, I almost forgot. Please try and keep it down later."

Killua's eyebrows furrowed. _'Huh?_ '

What the fuck did that mean?

**...**

Killua found out later on exactly what Phinks meant.

After going on the date the same day he asked him out, Feitan took him back to the Spider's hideout, not seeming to care that Killua knew exactly where it was which was rather insulting because it showed that they didn't consider them a threat anymore.

Kurapika would practicay salivate at the information but Killua honestly didn't want to see his friend die because meeting the Spiders again showed that they were way stronger than before.

As Feitan introduced him to everyone, he felt a bit annoyed at the knowing looks sent his way but he wasn't about to ask them why.

He was trying to survive the encounter, not keep their attention on him even more than it already was.

After the introductions, Feitan led him away and it took a couple of seconds before Killua registered the fact that they were in his bedroom.

"Wha-?" He turned to look at Feitan only to choke as the man began undressing. "Huh?!"

Feitan didn't react and instead continued undressing. "It is normal to copulate after a date, correct?"

' _Copulate?! Who even says that shit anymore?!_ ' Killua's mind was screaming at him and he froze.

Feitan expected him to put out on their first date? Well, he hoped that it was their only date because going on a date with Feitan was weird.

He hardly spoke and when he did, it was the tell Killua his preferred methods of mutilation.

If he were a lesser person, he would've puked at the details, but as is, he didn't react to the man's words much and that must've given him the idea that he was interested.

What the heck did he get himself into?!

Feitan expected them to have sex and by his teammates reactions they thought so as well.

Did Feitan make a habit to sleep with his enemies?

"Uhhh," he gained the now naked man's complete attention. "Is this the usual thing for you? Go on a date with your enemies then sleep with them afterwards?"

"You are not my enemy," he replied instantly. "My enemies are formidable people."

Killua blanched. _'Okay, that was insulting.'_

"Also, no. You're the first... The others unfortunately never lived long enough."

Killua swallowed. "Do you really expect us to have sex right now?"

"Why not?"

_'Because it's a first date, we're enemies despite what you say and I barely know you!'_

Killua noticed the expectant look on Feitan's face and he knew for a fact that this might be unavoidable. He couldn't escape as his team members would be alerted and immediately catch him because as seen before, he was slow compared to them.

Not to mention. If he got this over with, maybe Feitan would leave him alone or maybe he would dispose of him.

The possibilities wer-fuck! He was psyching himself out.

As if on autopilot, he began undressing. Better to get this over with instead of inciting Feitan.

Why couldn't he have been lucky to get Shalnark? At least then, maybe he could've gotten off by rejecting the blond.

He probably wouldn't have been in this situation if he had not sent Gon away or if he had stayed with the group but there was the chance that maybe Phinks of all people would've been interested in his friend.

Ugh.

But no. The only Spider who mightve been interested in Gon would be either that pineapple head Nobunaga or that creepy bastard Chrollo.

But then again, Chrollo could also be interested in Kurapika.

Ugh, he didn't have time to think about that while Feitan was waiting for him to finish undressing.

"Do you need help?" he asked, pulling an umbrella from nowhere.

Killua balked and shook his head. "Nope, no. I'm good." He quickly pulled the rest of his clothing off and dashed them to the floor.

Didn't that fucking umbrella have a sword or something?

No thanks.

Feitan smirked and Killua shuddered. Creepy

This was really gonna happen. He was gonna lost his virginity to a murderou-okay, he wasn't in any position to judge since he was in Feitan's shoes years ago.

Feitan began approaching him and Killua strengthened his resolve.

It was better to just get this over with.

What's the worse that could happen?

...

 _'Great fucking job, Killua!'_ He jinxed his fucking self because Feitan had refused on wearing any protection and on using lubrication so now Killua was being dicked down and the only thing making Feitan's entry easy was the fact that he had begun bleeding.

Here he was, spread out on the man's bed, his legs around said man's neck as he pushed into him.

Killua honestly didn't expect that anyone could be this rough during sex but Feitan took the cake.

His eyes were squeezed closed and his mouth was half-open as he gasped, soft moans leaving his lips as Feitan took what he wanted from him.

The pace was punishing and he momentarily felt embarrassed at the sounds echoing in the room.

He was sure that the other members could hear everything.

The only saving grace was that he wasn't loud... Or he hoped he wasn't.

His mind was hazy so he couldn't really tell now.

He arched his back off the bed as Feitan gripped his hips, and pulled him all the way down on his cock as he tried to pull away.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled, bending down to latch his lips on the pale column of Killua's neck.

Killua gasped and his eyes shot up to stare at the hazy ceiling; he couldn't even open them fully because of the onslaught. "F-Fei.."

Feitan grunted and bit down harder on his neck causing Killua to release an ear piercing scream as he came, his insides clamping down on Feitan's cock as his orgasm ran through him.

"Fuck," Feitan moaned and continued sliding inside him as his own orgasm came, he refused to keep still and because of that, Killua began to feel oversensitive.

"F-Fei... Feitan," he mumbled weakly. "Hurts..."

Feitan just hummed and continued moving inside of him.

"Hmmm." He raked a hand through the man's black hair and used all his strength to pull him closer. "It hurts... I can't."

Feitan bridged the gap between their lips and all Killua could do was groan.

This man was gonna be the death of him, he was sure of it.

...

And later on when he tried to leave after Feitan kept him confined to bed after two more orgasms, he was told that he should expect the man the next week.

"Eh?! I thought this was a one time thing!" He yelled, wincing at his aching body.

He was sure that he looked a right mess. His body was littered in hickeys, his hair was a mess and his clothes were rumpled beyond repair.

The only tell-tale signs on Feitan was the scratches on his neck and back.

Phinks and Nobunaga snorted. Chrollo's attention was focused on his book but Killua knew that he was aware. Machi and Shizuku didn't care while Franklin continued playing cards with Shalnark who sent Killua a thumbs up.

Kortopi and Bonolenov were eyeing him up and he shuddered in disgust.

Feitan grabbed a banana off a rickety table and peeled it, breaking the top before he began eating. "Who told you that?"

Killua groaned, looking ready to pass out. His legs were numb as hell. "I thought..." he trailed off.

At this point, Phinks gave his unwanted opinion. "I mean, it should've been obvious that he wanted you for more than one night. He brought you to our hideout."

Killua gritted his teeth. "Then let Pakunoda remove my memories or something."

He didn't know where the weird looking woman was but at this moment, he just wanted an out.

"Wait, can she do that?" Nobunaga asked, looking at Killua in sudden interest.

He scoffed and turned back to Feitan. How the heck was he supposed to know their abilities?

Feitan ate another banana; he was only wearing pants and Killua wanted to smack him for looking unbothered but he didn't want to see an umbrella right about now.

"Are we dating or something?! It's been one day!" His reservations were blown because he wanted answers. All this confusing mumbo jumbo was getting to him.

"Obviously."

Phinks began snickering and Nobunaga joined in. "The look on your fucking face, kid!"

Killua probably looked brain dead. Look at what he put himself into because of his stubbornness.

"Fuck me," he muttered in defeat.

"Just let me eat another banana then we can go again," Feitan answered.

Killua balked and surprising them, he turned and sped off, not caring that Phinks and Nobunaga's laughter got louder or that Feitan became horny from his fear.

The man took off after Killua while his team members cheered him on.

"Go destroy that ass again, Fei!" Phinks yelled, chortling when Killua looked back and glared at him.

Feitan began laughing as he ran next to Killua whose body was already threatening to give out.

How the fuck was he so damn fast?

Killua was running for his life.

Feitan grabbed him and a whimper left his lips.

Has the men ever heard of the word mercy before?

The sharp smack to his ass gave him his answer.

This was gonna be a long day.


	4. Meruem x Shaiapouf

Shaiapouf didn't even bother turning around when he heard the door to their flat open before closing.

He was finally back and it was- he looked down at his watch... 5 hours later.

He left at 3pm and now it was 8:23pm.

"Why haven't you turn the lights on?" 

He ignored the question and continued to stare at the black screen of the telly. He didn't owe him an answer. Let him go back to that retarded bitch that he had been seeing for the past few weeks. 

Shaia had followed him the other day to a care home for disabled people and saw him with that girl... no, that woman. It wasn't as if she was more beautiful than Shaia, Gods no. She couldn't even control her own bodily functions so he didn't understand what Meruem saw in her. 

Was Shaiapouf that boring to Meruem? Was their sex life lacking? Was conversation with him boring? What was it? What the fuck had he done that Meruem would look at that... that thing?! 

"Shaiapouf?" 

He heard his boyfrie- or was it his Ex now? He didn't know, but he heard him coming closer until he stood just behind the couch where Shaiapouf was sitting. 

He didn't react. What could he do? It was quite obvious from the tender look he had seen on Meruem's face when talking to the woman that he had already lost. He had never spoken to him that tenderly... Matter-of-fact, almost all interactions between them had been rough even when having sex. 

Meruem was never tender with him except for that one time when he and their friend Menthuthuyoupi gave him a blood transfusion when he got into a car accident. 

Other than that, Meruem hadn't changed his behaviour towards him and now, seeing him behaving like that towards that woman was rather telling. 

"Shaiapouf!" He had finally gotten annoyed at his lack of response and within seconds, he jumped over and onto the couch before plopping down next to a still motionless Shaia. "What's wrong?" 

"What do you want?" he muttered, not even turning to look at him. 

He was loyal. He was devoted to Meruem and still... It wasn't enough. He had never so much as looked at another man ever since they started dating. 

So why? Why is his life falling apart at the seams? What did that woman have that he didn't? 

As far as he was concerned, he was way more beautiful, he wasn't handicapped, he w- "Shaiapouf?" 

Meruem wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, burying his nose in Shaiapouf's neck. "What's the matter? What happened while I was gone?" 

He bit his lip and tears came to his eyes. 

Meruem was never this gentle with him. Was his visit to that woman the reason? Has his happiness yet to fade into the person that Shaia always knew him as? 

What was he thinking? It was the only plausible explanation. 

He opened his mouth, failing to think of something to say. What was there for him to say? 

What? 

What? 

What could he say? Was there even a reason for him to try and fight for their relationship? 

He had seen more emotion in Meruem since started seeing that woman those weeks ago than the two years they had been together. 

"Please," he choked out, tears streamed down his cheeks. "Leave me a... alone. Don't touch me." His voice broke off into a whisper and seconds later, his body began shaking with sobs. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me! Leave me... alone..." He repeated those same words over and over again, stunning Meruem who was left confused at his lover's behaviour.

"Shaia, w-what?" he removed his arm from around the distraught man to turn him around to face him. He had even seen Shaia lose his composure this much. "Shaia? Baby? What's wrong?" 

And if possible, Shaia's body began trembling even more. "Don't call me that!" He yelled brokenly, looking up at Meruem with bloodshot eyes, tears in a constant stream down his face. "Don't you fucking dare!" 

Meruem's eyes widened. He had never heard Shaia swear in his life and now... Something was definitely wrong. This was more serious than he had thought. "Shaia, baby. Talk to me... Please."

Shaia wailed at the endearment and pulled away from Meruem, getting up off the couch to head to their bedroom. 

He couldn't take it anymore or he was gonna combust. Meruem had to nerve to act as if he didn't betray Shaiapouf. As if he wasn't cheating on me with some _blind_ bitch. 

This was it. This was the final straw. He loved Meruem with every fibre of his being but he wasn't going to live a lie to keep him in his life. 

He doubted that he would ever find someone that means as much to him as Meruem does but that was okay. He was content that he had experienced true happiness this early in his life. 

He had believed that the other man was his soulmate and that was probably true, but it seems like he wasn't that same for him if his attention was that easily swayed. 

And to make matters worse, Neferpitou obviously knew seeing as she was one of the nurse's at the care home and a couple of days ago there must've been an accident for the woman because Pitou had called Meruem in a worried frenzy and within seconds, he had gotten dressed and sped out of their flat. He hadn't come back until the next day and he refused to tell Shaia the reason why, even going as far as to blow up at him. 

He dragged his feet to their bedroom, ignoring the sound of Meruem following him. Without a word, he got up on his tiptoes and pulled his suitcase from ontop of the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" 

He didn't answer. Instead, he rested the suitcase on the bed... He didn't think of it as their bed anymore. It probably belonged to that woman now seeing as Meruem hardly touched him anymore and he never liked Shaia touching him while they slept. 

Unzipping the suitcase, he turned to the cupboard and opened it. 

"Okay, that's it! What the fuck is going on?!" A hand shot out and slammed the cupboard shut before gripping Shaiapouf and turned him around, slamming him back against the doors to stare at him with angry eyes. 

"What the fuck is going on and where are you going?" he growled, eyes ablaze in anger.

Shaiapouf tried to push him away but to no avail. Meruem had always been the stronger between the two of them and not to mention smarter. 

Not to say that Shaia wasn't also smart or strong, it was just that Meruem far outclassed him and he had been okay with that, craved it before but now, it was a nuisance. 

Meruem kept him pinned to the cupboard, moving as close to him as possible until they shared the same air. 

"Shaia? Tell me what's wrong. This is so uncharacteristic of you." He sighed and moved his hand to Shaia's hair, keep his head tilted so that their eyes were locked. "Tell me."

Shaiapouf sniffed and placed his hands against Meruem's chest. "Why do you care? Just leave me alone." He pushed back against  him but to no avail. Meruem was unmoving and it was clear to him that the only way he was moving was if his ex-boyfriend released him. 

"Shaia, what's going on with you and what's with the attitude? What kind of question is that? Of course I care about you. Have I ever given you a reason to believe otherwise?" 

Silence reigned after Meruem finished speaking. Shaiapouf couldn't find it in himself to blow up at him. He just wanted to leave and cry his eyes out in the comfort of Youpi's guest bedroom. 

He didn't want to be around Meruem any longer. And speaking of, why did he even care that Shaiapouf wanted to leave? He had that woman now and it was obvious that he cared about her more than he did him so what was the problem? 

He just looked into his eyes, not saying a word. 

Meruem grew agitated at his silence. "Shaia... Is it something that I did?" he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I can't remember anything serious happening for you to behave like this."

Shaia started at that and in a move surprising Meruem, he used every bit of strength in his body to push the other man away, a sound if despair escaping his lips when Meruem hardly budged. "Release me... Please. Just let me go. That's all I ask."

"I can't do that," Meruem replied. "You can't expect that of me, Shaia."

"And you can't expect me to continue living with an unfaithful man!" He begin squirming in Meruem's hold, not paying attention to the shocked look on his face. 

Shaia pushed against Meruem but the man refused to budge. "Let me go! Let me go!" He kicked at the man's shins but still no reaction. 

Meruem was looking at him blankly, hardly noticing the scratches he gained along his arms or the fact that Shaia was kicking at his legs. 

"Shaia," he whispered lowly. 

Shaiapouf was tired. His body was ready to give out but he refused to let Meruem win. 

He wanted to leave. 

"I said to let me go! Take your fucking hands off of me!" Tears continued gliding down his cheeks and he didn't even try to wipe them away. He wanted Meruem to see how much his unfaithfulness had affected him. 

"Shaia, I can explain."

"No!" He stopped resisting and looked at Meruem in anger. "I don't care. I don't want to hear anything. I should've listened when everyone told me that I was wasting my love on you. I could've been with someone much bett-" Meruem cut him off, eyes blazed in anger. 

"Don't you dare say that!" He bellowed, gritting his teeth as he stared him down. "You're mine! You were made for me and no one else. Your body, soul, thoughts, everything. Every part of you belongs to me and the day you let another man put their hand on you is the day you die and you know that I'm not joking." 

Shaiapouf scoffed in disbelief. "And that same restriction doesn't go for you, does it?" he rolled his red-rimmed eyes at him. "Look. All I'm asking is for you to let me go. I don't want to argue or throw accusations. I just want to leave and be done with it... Be done with you."

The look on Meruem's face would have been amusing to Shaiapouf if the situation wasn't so tense. It was the first time he had ever seen the man look so... so lost. 

"Never," he whispered vehemently. "I'm not letting you go until you hear my side of the story."

"Well I don't care," he retorted. "I don't care about your side of the story or Pitou's side of the story. All I know is that I don't want anything to do with either of you again so let me go."

He wasn't going to exhaust himself trying to escape Meruem's hold any longer. 

The man was just too damn strong because Shaia didn't consider himself as weak even with his slender build. 

"Well too bad because you're not leaving until you hear, so listen to me."Meruem sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. 

Shaiapouf clenched his teeth and averted his gaze. He didn't want to hear a single thing. 

"Shaia... I'm not cheating on you with anyone."

Sure you aren't. Cheaters rarely admitted to their unfaithfulness so why would Meruem be any different? Shaia would normally believe everything coming out of the man's mouth but this time was different. 

This time, Meruem betrayed him and that was unforgivable. 

"Please. Let me go."

"No," he immediately refused. "Listen to me. Komugi is... She's..." 

"I don't care," he replied blankly. "I do not care. I do not care. Let me go. Leave me alone. You've never loved me so don't keep me trapped here. Let me go, Meruem... Please."

"Shaiapouf, don't say that. Komugi is not my lover. She's special to me, yes, but that's it. I keep her company but I have honest intentions."

Shaiapouf scoffed and closed his eyes. "Believe me when I say that I don't want to hear anything. I just want you to release me... Meruem, please."

He averted his eyes from Shaiapouf's but finally released him to his relief. 

He pushed away from Meruem and approached the bed where his suitcase was. Meruem had turned and pressed his back against the cupboard door. 

"Shaia... Komugi is a tactical specialist despite her being handicapped and I'm learning a lot from her. I get better everyday and I find that it helps me to create more efficient plans while in the field and when I'm under pressure. Pitou is her caretaker so I'm allowed to see her until visitation hours are up despite us not being related. I swear that's the extent of our relationship."

Despite Meruem's explanation, Shaiapouf couldn't find it in himself to care. He was drained, both emotionally and physically. 

He just wanted to sleep. 

He was drained. So damn drained. Meruem could go fuck himself and that blind bitch for all he cared. 

"I honestly don't care," he replied lowly, wiping his tearstained face. "I do not care, Meruem. Just let me pack my shit and leave."

He sniffled and looked back at Meruem to see him look at him in confusion. "But I just explained what's going on. Why do you still wanna leave?" 

Shaia scoffed. "If it was really that simple, you would've told me and not to mention, when I ask where you've been, you get angry and annoyed at me. I'm not stupid and you know that so move away from the wardrobe and let me get my stuff. I don't care what the heck you do from now on and you can stay as long as you want or bring her here for all I care. Just don't involve me and tell Pitou never to contact me again. I only ask that you do the same." So with his piece said, he got up from where he had sat down on the bed and approached the wardrobe, waiting for Meruem to move away. 

The man didn't budge. "Shaia, think about what you're saying. I'm not hiding everything so you're taking this all out of proportion."

Shaiapouf didn't bother responding, he just turned and walked out of the bedroom. If Meruem didn't want him to get his stuff then he would comeback when he went to visit his little girlfriend. 

He ignored the footsteps behind him to grab his phone, wallet and his keys, not saying a word as he headed towards the door. 

He was tired of this shit. 

Before he could open the door, Meruem grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him back against his chest. 

"I'm not letting you leave me that easily," he murmured softly. 

Shaia released an exasperated groan, not even bothering to put up a fight as Meruem led him back towards the bedroom. "I'm not going to lose you due to a misunderstanding."

"Meru-"No." The man flung Shaiapouf's empty suitcase to the floor and pushed him onto the bed, crawling over his body until their faces were aligned. He balanced himself on his elbows which had their faces just a couple inches apart. "Now you have to listen to me. Komugi and I are just friends. I kept our friendship from you because I know how dramatic you can be and you overcomplicate the simplest of things. Just look at how you're acting right now. Not to mention, this is the exact reason why I only have Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi as friends. Why can't you just trust me, Shaiapouf? Am I that untrustworthy? Have I ever shown any signs of being untrustworthy?"

Shaiapouf didn't reply; he just listened as Meruem talked. He had no energy left to fight. 

"Do you really think that I'm that type of person whose attention easily wavers? I've known you my entire life and we've dated for two of those years. You know the type of person I am Shaiapouf so don't you dare disrespect me by insinuating that I'm unfaithful. Look at me," he commanded tersely, turning Shaia's head himself when the other man took too long. "I love you. I love you, Shaiapouf. Is that what you want to hear to believe me? I love you and only you and I'll take you to see Komugi tomorrow just to prove to you that there's nothing going on. And before you object, she's one of the most innocent person that I know. I'd feel like a damn paedophile if I were try and take advantage of her. She's barely legal and even if she was, she's not exactly my type. Now my type..." He paused and smirked at Shaia who blinked up at him in confusion. 

"My type..." He breathed, leaning down to place his lips at Shaiapouf's ear. "... Is usually of high standard. My type of lover has the most beautiful pair of eyes I ever seen. The softest and most radiant hair I've ever seen. The softest pair of lips I'll ever taste. The most beautiful and exquisite looking body that is practically outworldly and the most loveliest voice I've ever heard." He placed a kiss under Shaia's ear, smiling when he shivered lightly. "And let's not forget that my ideal lover lets out the most beautiful of moans when I'm fucking into him." He moved his hands down to grip Shaiapouf's hips. "The way that my ideal lover moans my name while in the throes of ecstacy would be addictive. The way his eyes would glimmer with tears as I fuck into him would be a treasured memory. The way that he would tighten around my cock as he cums, the expression that would cross his face at the precise moment would be exhilarating. I just know that such a sight would trigger my own orgasm and I won't be surprised at all."

At this point, Shaiapouf's breathing was becoming stuttered. He was biting his lip and Meruem didn't know how long he could hold himself back before he devoured the other man. 

"My ideal lover, Shaiapouf is none other than you. So don't you ever forget that," he intoned reassuringly. 

Tears sprang to Shaiapouf's eyes again and just as he was about to open his mouth, Meruem slammed their lips together, 

His eyes widened in shock and before he could push him off, Meruem pressed against him harder than before before pulling away. "You're mine. Every part of you belongs to me and only me just as I belong to you."

Shaiapouf began crying, wrapping his arms around Meruem's neck. "I don't really believe you and we're gonna see that girl tomorrow so give me your phone because you aren't going to warn Youpi ahead of time. You aren't gonna pass any information along to her to give to that... that _person_."

Meruem just nodded in understanding before slotting their lips together once more.

"Anything you want."


	5. Killua x Meruem

Killua ate his sandwich with a look of boredom on his face, not even paying attention to the Chimera Ant trying to drill a hole through his head.

And after swallowing a bite of his peanut butter sandwich, it was knocked to the ground along with his plate.

He just dusted his hands off and grabbed his water bottle, taking a quick gulp before it too was also knocked to the floor.

"Can't say I fully enjoyed it but it'll do," he muttered, getting up from his seat to stretch the kinks out of his back.

The Ant got up along with him and continued glaring at him.

As usual, he ignored him and stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, tilting his chin up at Gon who was sitting on Shalnark's lap.

Weirdest couple he had ever seen but not totally unexpected.

But then again, College was like that. Especially the Hunter Academy.

"I don't know what you did to Meruem-Sama but you better remove it." Was the usual threat.

Killua snorted. "Again? You're older than him by a day. Calling him Sama is weird as fuck and I can't help it if he loves my ass."

A growl of anger was heard before he was tackled to the ground.

Ugh... Meruem's dick so did not make up for being tackled every damn day by his blasted lackeys.

If it wasn't being attacked by Shaiapouf and almost pummeled by Menthuthuyoupi, it was suffering all sorts of suspicious injuries when coming into contact with Neferpitou.

If it were up to those three, Killua would've already died but thankfully, his last name helped and not to mention, he could hold his own against them.

He still couldn't believe that the Academy allowed those damn beasts to enroll but then again, there were a lot more species around than Humans.

He sighed and allowed Shaiapouf to give him some scratches before he pushed him off and got up, dusting himself on.

"You have a problem then take it up with that damn bastard," he spat, brushing blades of grass from his hair. 

"Don't you ever insult Meruem-Sama again, you worm!" Shaiapouf clenched his fist and looked ready to rush him again when Kurapika and Leorio appeared out of nowhere.

"Killua," Kurapika called in greeting, eyes flickering to a still enraged Shaiapouf. "Is everything alright here?" 

Killua nodded and turned away from Shaiapouf. "Yup. Just one of Meruem's die-hard supporter/bodyguard/lackey."

And the funny thing was that Shaiapouf didn't even deny the words, he just kept glaring at Killua's back even as he walked off with his friends. 

These Meruem enthusiasts were starting to get on his damn nerves. 

... 

Killua braced himself on Meruem's chest and pushed himself back and forth on his cock; he bit his lip, staring down into his boyfriend's lust-blown eyes while his own were half-lidded. 

Meruem held onto Killua's pale thighs as he fucked into him at a punishably slow pace. 

A gasp left the white-haired boy's mouth and he leaned down to connect their lips in a bruising kiss. 

"Hmmm." A moan escaped Killua who pulled back, lower lip pulsing. "You know," he started softly, rolling his hips so that the tip of Meruem's dick brushed his prostate. "Ahnn... Kinda getting sick and tired of pouf, pitou and youpi."

At his words, a deep frown appeared on Meruem's face and before Killua could react, the man switched their positions until he was now hovering over him. He grabbed the younger boy's legs and pushed them back against his shoulders before leaning down to look him in the eyes, his antennae swaying on either side of Killua's head. 

"Never mention another man's name to me while we're in bed," he intoned calmly, his face and tone of voice not belaying his obvious displeasure. 

Killua shuddered and nodded. "Fine... But as I've already did, can you please tell them to back off? I didn't sign up for this, you know." He bit his lip and arched his back when Meruem pressed deeper inside of him, evoking the feeling of utter fullness in his tummy. "Fuck!" 

Meruem just glared at him even as his hips slammed against Killua's ass cheeks; he leaned over him and his thrusts immediately sped up. 

Killua gasped at the feeling and pushed back against his boyfriend's thrusts, biting his lip to keep in his moans. He kept their eyes locked, tilting his head back so that Meruem could gain full access of his throat. 

"Baby..." He gasped out, his breathing drastically speeding up. "Fuck! Aghn." Killua's hands glided down to his ass cheeks, spreading them as much as he could while Meruem practically brutalised his entrance. 

Meruem closed his eyes as he increased the pace once more, but this time, he angled them directly at Killua's prostate. 

And hearing the sweet sounds escaping his lips turned Meruem on even more until he was nailing Killua's prostate with blinding accuracy. 

"Ahhhh! Oh fuck! Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuu-" Killua screamed and clenched down on his boyfriend's cock, his body spasming from the force of his orgasm.

Meruem inhaled sharply, pressing down on Killua as the constricting feeling around his cock dragged his orgasm from him. But even so, he never faltered in his thrusts, he continued moving inside of Killua whose hands gripped his upper arms. 

"Stop... Hurts..." Killua squeezed his eyes shut, panting lowly in pain as Mereum refused to stop. "Mer- hng!" He shuddered and tried to move his legs from his shoulders, groaning in irritation when Meruem refused to budge. 

"We're not done yet."

"The fuck we aren't! I feel raw as heck!" He replied, furrowing his eyebrows when Mereum's pace increased slightly. "Babe, come on."

"No," he replied with a sharp thrust angled away from Killua's prostate. 

"Oww! Fuck!" He hissed and gripped Meruem's forearms tigher. "I Bet if I was dating Chrollo, he wouldn't behave like this!" 

Okay, that was one of the biggest lies he had ever told but regardless, Meruem paused. 

Killua knew that he was gonna regret this. But in the meantime, he wasted no time in lifting his legs from his own shoulders and took time to pull himself away from Meruem. 

"You dare," he intoned lowly causing Killua to pause briefly before he quickly pulled away from Meruem's hold and scuttled up the bed. 

He was free now but Meruem was gonna blow soon.

Yeah...He didn't think this through properly. 

"What? I was sensitive and you weren't listening." He grabbed a pillow off the bed and held it in front of his naked body. He was hoping that when Meruem finally attacked, he could use the pillow as a defense because the way this fucking room was built, his boyfriend's back was to the door and if Killua tried to escape at the sides, he would have to walk close to Meruem and he would get caught easily. 

So he had to wait until the man attacked him before making his escape. 

Now back to the situation at hand. Meruem was glaring at him, his eyes practically glowing under his shell-armor. "Come here."

Killua shuddered and shook his head. "No thanks," he drawled. "I'm good right where I am." 

He received an even darker glare and squeezed his pillow shield. 

"Don't make me say it again."

His eyes strayed to the door for a split second and apparently that was enough time for his boyfriend because the man flung himself at him and pinned him on the bed, pillow and all. 

Killua squeezed and tried to push him away to no avail; he then tried to wiggle out from under him but Meruem didn't budge. "How much do you fucking weigh? A ton?!" He complained, stretching his legs out to wrap them around the man's back. "Come on, M. I'm sorry but you're too damn evil sometimes."

"I'm a Chimera Ant King. What do you expect?" He replied evenly. 

Killua snorted and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Yeah, sure you are. You may be a Chimera Ant but you aren't any damn king no matter how much those lunatics seem to think so. And not to mention, Ikalgo, Melereon, Palm and Kite aren't evil. But then again, Menthuthuyoupi, Shaiapouf and Neferpitou are a different thing."

Meruem rolled his eyes causing Killua to gape at him. 

It was surprisingly Human of him. Probably because he spent a lot of time around Killua. 

"Can you ateast give me 20 minutes to recuperate before we go again?" he whined, shaking the man's shoulder back and forth. "Come on. I'm sensitive as fuck."

"And I don't care. I told you never to mention another man's name, much less Lucilfer's while we're having sex and you did it twice."

"Oh come on!" He complained, trying to push the man off with no success. "I really wished I had that Nen shit that Chrollo was always writing about."

Meruem stiffened once more and Killua paused. "Shit."

"The time for words has passed." Killua didn't even have time to react before the pillow was pulled out of his hands and flung to the floor. He whined when Meruem grabbed his legs and propped them up on his own shoulders. His tail was flickering angrily behind him and Killua warily eyed the dart. 

"Hey, you better be careful where you point that thing."

There was no reply as the man pulled back to grab hold of his cock which was at half-mast. 

Killua's eyes bulged and he gulped; he was already used to Meruem's quick recovery time. "I don't want tear like the last couple of times. You remember how grouchy you got because we couldn't have sex while I healed? Let's try to avoid that happening again."

If Meruem heard him, he didn't react. In fact, all he did was line himself up with Killua's hole before looking up at said guy to see him already sweating buckets. "This is your fault, remember that."

And just as he was about to press in, their bedroom door slammed open. 

"Meruem-Sama!" 

Both of their heads snapped to the doorway to see a heavily panting Shaiapouf looking at them with wide eyes. 

Seconds later, Meruem removed Killua's legs from his shoulder and pulled him up until their chests were pressed together; he then grabbed a pillow and placed it at the younger guy's back to cover him. 

"Shaiapouf, what is the meaning of this?!" He bellowed angrily, eyes narrowed into slits.

Killua breathed a sigh of relief and pressed his face into Mereum's neck as Shaiapouf stuttered through an explanation; he hoped that the man directed his anger and annoyance at Shaiapouf in lieu of continuing. 

"How dare you enter my bedroom without permission! To make matters worse, you've lain your eyes upon my lover's naked flesh!" 

Killua rolled his eyes at that. Meruem sometimes talked like an old, rich bastard and he couldn't help but find it amusing... Not to his face though. 

He knew better. 

"Meruem-Sama! Please accept my humblest apology! I would never knowingly offend you!" 

"Ugh, kill me now," Killua muttered softly. 

He startled slightly when he felt Mereum's dick twitch between them and looked up at the man to see him staring at him darkly while Shaiapouf wailed in the background. 

He bit his lip and began grinding against him. "Don't give me that look. You know you want me right now," he teased. 

He fucking loved playing with fire sometimes. 

Like a true Zoldyck. 

Meruem scoffed lightly. "And isn't that the reason for your concern? Because I want you so much?"

"Not really," he denied, shaking his head at him. "What's really concerning is the fact that you want to impregnate me which is scientically impossible. But seeing as you're not Human, I can't rule out the possibility. And to make it worse, you never use a condom and I don't know about you, but I'm not keen on having a mutant baby."

Mereum's eyes darkened at that. "Is that so?" 

Killua sighed and pressed closer to him. "You know that I don't mean it like that, M."

"Then enlighten me. What exactly are you trying to imply?" 

"I'm just saying. We don't know what would happen if I somehow got pregnant, which I'm still not convinced can happen. We don't know what sort of thing/creature or whatever would be the outcome of two different species procreating!" As Killua finished speaking, he combed a hand through his hair and looked back at Meruem - When had he turned his face? - only to balk at the thunderous expression on the man's face. "Mer-" he was cut off as Meruem turned back to the still blubbering Shaiapouf who now had tears streaming down his face. 

"Shaiapouf, get out and close the door!" He ordered angrily, waiting for the man the get up off the floor and close their door. 

It took all of five seconds before they were alone once more and Mereum looked back at Killua who was gaping at him. 

In a matter of seconds, he tossed the pillow which he was using to shield Killua's body and threw the younger guy onto the bed. Killua grunted and looked at him in confusion as he got up off the bed and began gathering his belongings. 

"Mereum?" 

He didn't answer. 

Killua scrambled up and quickly got off the bed, running towards the door so that he could block his boyfriend before he could leave. "What's the matter? Where are you going?" 

"Move."

"No! What's going on? What's gotten into you?" He refused to back down even as he saw the man getting angrier. 

"Killua... Move."

"I said n-" A hand slammed at the space next to his head causing him to flinch. 

"Move."

Killua trembled lightly but he refused to back down. "N-No. Tell me what's wrong. I'm not gonna let you leave when you're angry at me."

"If you have no intentions of procreating with a creature like me, I suggest that you move before I do something that I won't regret." Mereuem gritted his teeth as he stared a stunned Killua down. 

"W-Whuut?" He stammered. "Creature?" He bit his lip and hesitantly raised his hands to wrap around Meruem's neck. Thankful that his lover wasn't resisting, he went up on his tiptoes to press their foreheads together. "Honey. I don't and will never think of us as some sort of creature. And looking back, I realize that I've offended you but I honestly meant nothing by it. The fact remains that I have no clue what the product of us reproducing together would create and that's not something that I want. If I can somehow get pregnant for you then I'll happily do it. But unless I know that it isn't dangerous and wouldn't produce some mutant child then I'm sorry but I can't agree to that. I do know that the baby is certain to be a hybrid of sorts but I don't know the risks involved and you can't hold it against me for my doubts because they are legitimate." 

He twisted his head to press their lips together. "I love you with all my being and don't you ever question that."

He was so damn emotional sometimes but if it helped to save their relationship then he could even go as far as rolling on the ground and crying buckets. 

He heard Mereum sigh before he responded to the kiss, pulling Killua away from the door to meld their body closer together. 

"Hmm." He jumped and wrapped his legs around the man's hips before he began grinding against him. "Let me prove to you that I don't think of you as some sort of  creature." He gestured to their bed pointedly and Meruem got the hint.

He walked back towards the bed and placed Killua down. Before he could get on, the younger guy halted his movements and scooted closer to the edge of the bed until his legs were dangling off. He looked up into Mereuem's eyes as he bent his head forward, placing his hands on the man's hips. 

Without hesitation, he grabbed the slowly hardening cock which had lost its mass during their fight and stuck his tongue out, licking from the base to the tip of his lover's cock. "Hmm."

Mereum immediately buried his hands in Killua's hair as he proceeded to swallow him whole. "Killua."

"Hmmm." He pulled off and slapped the tip of the mushroom head against his tongue. "You taste so damn good, honey." He deep-throated Mereum once again earning a muted groan from the man. 

Killua held nothing back as he proceeded to pleasure his boyfriend who had fully hardened by now; he refused to let Meruem continue believing that he thought lesser of him because of their difference in species. 

His family's opinions were vastly different than his which was the reason why he hadn't wanted his boyfriend to meet them. Not to mention, Meruem would probably murder them and Killua wasn't up for scheduled conjugal visits. He wanted dick daily because no other would satisfy him as much as Meruem did. 

He was certain of that. 

Chrollo might beg to differ but that thought left his head as soon as he thought of it. 

He had a possessive boyfriend to satisfy. 

So with that goal in mind, he sucked and slobbered all over the veiny cock, humming when he heard the man's moans. 

He pulled off with a pop and looked up at him, his lips glistening with pre-cum and saliva. "You taste so damn good," he intoned hoarsely, leaning forward to press a kiss at the tip of Meruem's cock. "So fucking good, honey." He began lightly sucking at the tip, basking in the pain from having his hair pulled and the feeling of pre-cum attacking his taste buds. 

Meruem groaned and pushed deeper into Killua's mouth, hissing softly when his teeth scraped him. 

By now, Killua was used to Meruem fucking his throat so he didn't have to worry about his gag reflex acting up. So all he did was allow the man to go deeper, tucking his lips over his teeth so that he wouldn't hurt him. "Hmmm." 

"Killua." When Killua's brushed up against his his pubic hair, he closed his eyes when said guy began working his dick. His throat was convulsing around him and it felt like Heaven. 

Bracing his hands tighter on his boyfriend's hips, he looked up at him, locking their eyes and Meruem began sliding in and out of his mouth, Building speed as the seconds went by. 

And in less than two minutes, he was fucking into Killua's throat, pulling at his hair as pleasure coursed through his body. 

"Shit!" He moaned and continued slamming into his boyfriend's mouth. "You love my cock, Killua-chan?" 

Killua nodded and pulled back, placing his hand around the base of his dick as he took control; he swallowed his boyfriend's dick as far as it could go, moaning softly as Meruem shot his load down his throat which set off his own orgasm. "Hmmm!"

Meruem's eyes slid shut as Killua swallowed around him. "Fuck! Ughh."

"Hmmm." He swallowed as much as he could be pulling off of him. Not one drop was wasted and he moved forward so that he could suck at the tip. 

Meruem hissed and yanked Killua's head back until he was looking up at him. "Stick your tongue out," he ordered gruffly. 

Killua immediately did as was told and closed his eyes, moaning softly as his boyfriend because slapping his softening cock against his tongue.

"You want every drop, don't you?" 

He hummed and wrapped his lips around the tip once more, looking to drain the elder dry before Meruem slapped his cheek lightly. 

"Open up. I think you took everything."

He snorted and moved back, licking at his lips incase he missed any. "I'm so damn full now," he murmured, his voice practically gone. 

He patted at his tummy, ignoring the pain in his throat as Meruem leaned down and began kissing him. 

They stayed like that for a minute before pulling away. 

"Give me some time to recuperate then I'll properly fuck up just as you are," he promised, smirking at Killua who bit his lip with a smile. 

"Yeah?" he cleared his throat. "So... Do you believe me now?" He rose an eyebrow before leaning forward once more, sucking lightly at the softening cock. "Hmm?" 

"Never doubted for a second."

"Ooo! Manipulation? How risky of you, honey." Killua huffed and moved away to lie back on the bed, leaving himself exposed to Meruem's eyes. 

"Well I always get what I want," he replied smugly as he wiped Killua's cum off his leg. 

He then proceeded to raise one of his boyfriend's legs to wipe his cum on his hole. "That's for when I'm ready."

Killua groaned. "Ugh... But it's gonna dry."

"Ohh? Then maybe I should get rid of it. He licked his lips and bent forward only for Killua to snort and roll over on his tummy before pushing up on his knees. "Not too fast or rough. I'm still feeling sensitive."

A sharp smack landed on his ass cheek, eliciting a yelp from him. "What the fuck was that for?" he complained, looking back at him. 

Meruem smiled. "I'm not a machine, you know." As he said that, he crouched and picked up Killua's discarded underwear and wiped his entrance free of cum before tossing it back on the floor. "You can wait atleast half an hour." He plopped down on the bed after. 

Killua scowled at him but dropped down and rolled into his arms. "Make it 35. I want some kisses."

"Now that I can grant right now," he replied, leaning forward to slot their lips together. "You're mine, you know? Forever and ever and even in death."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I know." Killua closed his eyes as their lips connected. 

He knew and he was happy with that.


	6. Killua x Chrollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 Yr old Killua. Matter of fact, everyone is of age.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Killua yelled into Milluki's face, knocking his bag of chips to the floor.

Milluki looked down at his chips in despair before looking back at Killua with a glare on his face. "What the heck did you do that for?"

Killua clenched his fists and did his best to restrain himself from punching his brother.

"Why the fuck would you accept this contract?! And to make it worse, it's for me!" Killua didn't know what the fuck had got through Milluki's thick skull when he had accepted this offer.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a job."

"Just a... Just a fucking job?!" Killua choked and began pacing up and down the vast hallway, not even paying attention at the incoming form of their Grandfather Zeno.

"Killua."

He paused and looked at his Grandfather with a conflicted look on his face. "Grandfather."

"What seems to be the problem?"

Killua sighed and leaned back against the wall. "That fat bastard just accepted a contract for me without my say so."

Milluki bristled at the insult even as he crouched to get his bag of chips. "So what?! It's just another job!"

"Are you fucking stupid?! Did you even read the details before accepting just because of the payout?" Killua gritted his teeth and glared at him.

Milliku shrugged and stuffed his mouth with chips. "Not really. The payout is 30 billion Jenny so I don't see the problem."

His Grandfather sighed. "What are the details, Killua?"

Killua raked a hand through his hair and slid down the wall. "Chrollo. I'm supposed to be his bodyguard and eliminate every threat against him for five months."

Zeno hummed and his shoulders slumped as he sighed. "I see."

A sigh of exasperation left his lips and he rubbed a hand down his face. "What am I supposed to do? I've come this far without coming into contact with Chrollo and now I have to go and stay with him for five months. I can't breach or cancel the contract without it reflecting badly on us so what am I supposed to do? If I go to him there's a chance that I won't be coming back here and that scares me... It scares me..."

Milluki froze at Killua's words and for the first time since he blew up at him, he's finally realising that maybe this won't be another contract.

He didn't know what the deal was with this Chrollo fellow but his Grandfather seems to understand the severity of Milluki's bad judgement.

Couldn't he do anything right? Killua was obviously distressed for some reason and it was all his fault.

"What... What's the deal with this Chrollo?" he asked hesitantly, appetite diminished.

Killua frowned and rested his head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "He's the leader of the Phantom Troupe. He massacred my friend's entire clan leaving only him alive and he's the one whose group killed the entire Mafia goons and their Shadow Beasts during the Underground auction those years ago. Conclusion, he's one of the worst type of criminal because he's very smart and tactical and not to mention, he's also my ex."

Milluki gaped at him in shock." What? How? If he's as bad as you say then how and why did you date him? Oh and before it slips my mind, since when are you gay?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying Nice guys finish last? People are usually more attracted to the dangerous ones and not to mention, it doesn't matter who I fuck or who fucks me, as long as I get to fuck or get fucked. Also, it was meant to be a one off, but Chrollo wasn't satisfied with that and it eventually turned into a relationship."

"Why did you break up then?" he replied, information never hurt anybody.

Killua sighed and as he was about to speak, his phone began ringing; he looked down at the caller ID and groaned.

Kuroro ❤

He can't believe that the man managed to get his new number and input his name into his phone without him realising anything.

He let it ring out but it started again seconds later. Ignoring it, he looked up at Milluki and their Grandfather.

"We broke up because he tried to impregnate me," he scoffed and averted his eyes, not paying attention to the way Milluki and their Grandfather stiffened. "I don't know how he did it but he found a way using Nen and he had already tested it and it's legit. He wanted me to carry his heir but I refused. I told him that  
I wasn't ready for such a huge step but he refused to budge and eventually, we broke up."

"Do you miss him?" their Grandfather asked.

"Everyday. And believed me when I say that I can't believe that I just said that. I know that Kurapika would think that I've betrayed his trust but I want to be selfish for once. For me. For my future, my happiness. I've been avoiding Chrollo because I've been feeling liked I've betrayed my friends, my morals, everything that I've tried so hard to change. I just don't know what to do."

"Don't you?" his grandfather spoke. "Above all else you are a Zoldyck, Killua. All of us have our own paths to take and we should be positive of that path for our own benefit and not for others. Think of it like this, your friendship with the young Kurta child is the only thing standing in your way of your own family. His path is revenge and I see no reason why that should also be your path. We have no use for Revenge. It may fuel our power but overtime, it would also be our downfall. Do not feel guilty because your happiness comes at the cost of your friendship with this child. If you believe that a life with this man will give you happiness then go for it. If this Kurta really is your friend then he should understand that the heart wants what it want." And without another word, his Grandfather turned and walked away, leaving him and Milluki.

Killua sighed and raked a hand through his hair. His phone going off once more.

"You should probably answer that, little brother." Milluki left after that to give him privacy.

He bit his lip and looked down at his still ringing phone and with a deep inhale, he answered and placed it at his ear.

This was it. This was the moment that he had been dreading.

 **"Baby, you finally answered,"** breathed a low, sultry voice.

Killua closed his eyes and a smile stretched across his lips. "Seems like you've missed me."

Chrollo chuckled deeply at that. **"Very, very much, sweetheart."**

"About the contract. Are you really gonna waste 30 billion Jenny like this?"

Chrollo hummed and there was the sound of papers rustling over the line. **"You should really know me better than that, sweetheart. This is between me and you and that contract was only to gain your attention. I can easily cancel it."**

Killua snorted. "It's not that easy to cancel a contract with us, you know."

**"Well it's a good thing that I'll have you by my side to make it easier."**

"Oh, is that what you think?" He smirked. "What makes you so certain that I'll come back to you."

Chrollo snorted. **"Quick question, sweetheart. What's my name?"**

Killua rose an eyebrow at the seemingly nonsensical question. "Kuroro. What else would it be?"

**"Oh? And not the impersonal Chrollo? You have your answer sweetheart. I can't wait to have you by my side once again."**

He snorted and rolled his eyes at that. Trust Chrollo to always be one step ahead of him. "That still doesn't mean anything."

Chrollo laughed. **"On the contrary, It means alot more than you might expect, but enough of that. When are you coming to see me? It's been a while since we've made love."**

Killua's eyes widened and a blush stained his cheeks. "Bastard, who said anything about love?!"

**"You aren't fooling anyone, much less me, sweetheart. You love me just as much as I love you so let's quit the bullshit. When's the earliest that you can come and see me?"**

"Probably next week." There was no use denying Chrollo's words because he had practically broken down a couple minutes ago infront of his grandpa and Milluki. "So you'll have to wait."

Chrollo hummed. **"Kiyume. Kuroa. Kiyame. Kurami. What do you think?"**

Killua's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

What was Chrollo on about now?

**"They're some names I've created for our future children. What do you think?"**

Seriously? They had just begun talking against after a year and seven months apart.

"Try not to get ahead of yourself," he drawled, tone of voice noticeably unimpressed. "This is our first form of contact in 19 months."

Chrollo snorted. **"That doesn't mean a thing except that I'll enjoy wrecking you when we eventually see each other."**

Killua shivered at the scenario.

 **"You're already imagining it, aren't you?"** Chrollo purred.

Well, there was no use denying it. "And If I am?"

 **"Hmm... I'll answer that when we meet. So until then. I'll be waiting... Not so patiently,"** he chuckled and ended the call before Killua could respond.

He wanted to keep him on his toes after all.

Killua groaned and slammed his phone to the ground. Trust Chrollo to still act like a bastard even after not seeing each other for so long.

But then again, all it did was make his blood boil even more.

If Chrollo thought that he was the only horny one then he had another thing coming.

Ever since they broke up, Killua hadn't allowed anyone else to touch him.

He couldn't bare the thought of being unfaithful to Chrollo even if they had broken up.

Morals, right?

But enough of that. He had a dick appointment with his boyfriend and he needed to prepare.

So with a smile on his face, he got up off the floor and picked his phone up..

Time's a wasting.


	7. Gon x Illumi

Gon panted and dodged the needles thrown at him, using Ko to protect his arms from being broken by the Nen infused kick.

He landed in a tree only to jump away seconds later when Nen needles flew at him, sinking into the tree branch and causing it to splinter.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were trying to kill me!"

He backflipped thrice before dashing to the side just as another barrage of needle were sent his way. But this time they were ordinary, non-Nen infused ones. Gon was confused for a second before he felt pain in his leg; he looked down with wide eyes to see three needles embedded in his thigh.

"Pay attention, Gon-kun. The enemy won't always fight fair. Be prepared for underhanded tactics," a low, baritone voice spoke.

Gon sighed and was about to pull the needles out when the voice began chiding him.

"And never assume that all attacks are as harmless as they appear."

_'This is harmless?!'_

Gon released an exasperated sigh and waited for the other man to remove his needles; he winced as they were slid out of him painstakingly slow. "Were those damn needles embedded in my freaking veins or something?" he complained, glaring at the taller man.

"Yes they were and if I was an enemy, you would be dead right now."

"Yeah, you're only one step away from being an enemy," he couldn't help but mutter, huffing at the stinging in his leg as the man cauterized his wounds so that he didn't bleed out. "Are we done for today?"

A reply instantly came. "Unfortunately. As I have prior arrangements, I'm afraid only four hours of training can be completed today unless you prefer to wait until I return or continue on your own. An additional three hours would be beneficial."

Gon rolled his eyes and stretched his body. "You wish. I'm not that fat and out-of-shape, Illumi. Give me a damn break," he huffed, side eyeing the taller man.

Illumi hardly blinked. "Your body should always be in shape lest an enemy get the best of you. Never let an injury keep you from training unless it's life threatening."

Gon grunted and popped his back before turning to look at Illumi. "Of course," he replied dryly, crossing his arms with a stubborn expression on his face. "I don't know what I was assuming to think differently. You know, for a split second, I thought that you would sympthasize with me seeing as you got me fucking pregnant! He gestured to his tummy which had yet to revert back to its previously flat state. "You ruined my body and if I didn't like Nanika so much, I would've blamed her too for listening to you. And speaking of, I thought that only Killua was allowed to get wishes. How did you manage it? Unless he helped you and if so, I'm gonna kill you both!"

Illumi didn't even appear to be bothered as Gon came right in his face to harp about this and that.

"And to make matters worse, your crazy mother wants my child to be an assassin! You both got another thing coming if you thi-" Gon's rant was cut off as Illumi slammed their lips together in an effort to silence him.

Non-violently... Lucky for him.

Gon moaned and immediately wrapped his arms around Illumi's neck; he began trying to climb the other man's body but failed because he refused to break their kiss.

Illumi simply lifted him up so that he could wrap his legs around him before Gon broke his back.

"Hmph!" He broke their kiss as a thought came to his head. "Illu? How long as you going to be away for?" he frowned and his arms tightened around Illumi's neck.

"Approximately 17 hours."

Gon gaped and released him, moving to get his discarded jacket from where he had thrown it on a tree stump. "So you're gonna be back early tomorrow morning and you expect me to train some more?! Not to mention, are you forgetting that we have a four month old daughter who hates to be away from us for long periods of time?!" He didn't want to lose his temper but Illumi makes it so damn hard sometimes and it was times like this when Gon wondered how their relationship even began.

He had checked for Illumi's needles thrice but nothing. So they were together of his own violation as hard as that was to be believed sometimes.

"Illyia is ageable enough to stay with other people for a couple of hours."

Gon gritted his teeth and glared at him. "I don't know what sort of thoughts are going through your head and Lord knows that I don't want to know but don't forget that we aren't raising our daughter the way your parents raised you and your siblings. Don't forget that you're the one who made it possible for me to get pregnant. So if you think that you are gonna leave me to raise our daughter alone then you have another thing coming! For crying out loud, Illumi! Why do you take so many contracts? There is no need for it and I... I just don't understand. You don't tell me anything and honestly, I'm getting sick of being left out of the loop."

He scrubbed a hand down his face and looked up at Illumi pleadingly , taking one of his hands in his own. He kissed Illumi's finger and rubbed his cheek against the back of his hand. "Illu... I'm tired of being angry at you all the time. I just wanna know what's going on. Why won't you talk to me? Is it me? Are you trying to get away from me? What? What is it?"

Illumi averted his gaze to look up at the steadily brightening sky. "I have to leave soon."

Gon sighed and pushed his hand away. "You're freaking hopeless! Maybe I should find another father for Illyia! Maybe you'll learn to act responsible when you see another man taking care of your child!"

And for the first time since they got together, Gon finally saw Illumi lose his composure and what a sight it was. His eyes turned larger as his Nen spiked around him, belaying his anger.

Gon had never seen this side of Illumi and as much as it was unchartered territory for him, he wasn't going to back down.

"Why are you upset? You haven't been making any attempt to get closer to our daughter and now you're angry at me for wanting her to have two parent figures in her life? You're a damn joke and you know what? Go and do your little contract. I'll go and behave as a parent should." So with his piece said, he turned and began hearing towards the mansion leaving a still angry Illumi behind.

"You are not leaving until our conversation is over."

He halted at Illumi's words and turned his head, startling slightly when he saw the man directly behind him. His heart skipped a beat but he regained his composure. "And I say that our conversation is finished. We have nothing else to speak of and don't you have a job to do?" He didn't break their gazes as he said those words.

He wasn't afraid of Illumi or what he might do to him. And if he even dared to raise his hand at him when not training, Gon would take their daughter and leave.

Illumi knew that because Gon had threatened him with leaving the first time he tried to lay his hands on him.

He turned his body fully and crossed his arms. "This has been going on for far too long and it's about time I said something because our daughter isn't the only one you're neglecting." Gon uncrossed his arms and in a move surprising Illumi, he pushed the older man away from him. "So go. Go do your fucking job but just remember that when you get back, head straight to the guest room because you're not sleeping next to me any longer."

Gon turned and walked away after that. Illumi could go do whatever he wanted because he was tired of being angry all the time. Right now, he just wanted to focus on himself and Illyia.

He wasn't even surprised that Illumi let him walk away without putting up a fight.

He still couldn't believe that he got himself mixed up with that emotionally stunted assassin sometimes. Killua would've been a much better partner and parent.

...

Gon chuckled as Killua held Illyia's dirty nappy as far away from his face and clothing as possible.

"You get used to it after a while!" He called out, chuckling at the glare Killua sent his way.

"Well I don't plan on ever getting used to this. She's your kid, remember?" he grouched back, depositing the dirty nappy into the bin bought specifically for this use.

Gon rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Well, I wouldn't have to be doing this if you didn't allow Nanika to grant Illumi a wish." Not that he didn't love Illyia because he did, with every fibre of his being but at the end of the day, this was all Killua's fault.

Killua instantly turned sheepish and sent him an awkward grin. "About that..."

He didn't even care anymore at this point so he just waved a hand at him. "It's fine."

"But still..." Killua went to the bathroom to wash his hands before joining Gon on the couch as he finished changing Illyia's diaper. "I really only did it because Illumi practically begged me... Like he got down on his knees and promised that he would stop grouching about me being with that asshat Hisoka."

Gon's eyes widened at that. Illumi. His Illumi? He found that hard to believe but when concerning Illumi, Killua was always serious. "Okay..." He cleared his throat. "Didn't expect that."

Killua snorted. "Tell me about it."

He looked back at his wiggling daughter and dressed her in a new vest after her poo dirtied the other one. "So Illumi begged you to have Nanika make me able to give birth?"

Killua nodded.

"But why?" That was the big question. "He hardly spends time with her and I don-" Gon paused as a thought came to his head.

"What? What's with that look?" Killua picked his niece up and held up against his shoulder; he placed a hand behind her back but closer to her neck for support while the other one went under her bum. "You look as if you just had an ephiphany."

"A what?" Gon looked at him in confusion then just shook his head. "I'm thinking. What if he wanted a son? I mean... I don't want to assume anything but Illumi hardly spends time with Illyia and ever since she was born, he spends even less time in our bed. He takes so much contracts these days that I only see him in the morning for our training. What if all of this is because I didn't birth him a son? Think about it. Illumi is used to having brothers around including Alluka who he refuses to address with female pronouns. So what if he thought that we'd be the same? That I'll just give him son after son? And speaking of, am I able to get pregnant again?"

Killua shrugged. "Probably twice. I think it's the same with women. You can only get a C-section three times when pregnant. And as for the whole son and daughter thing, I really won't know. Who even knows what goes on in Illumi's twisted head?"

Gon sighed and slumped back on the couch. "My life would've been way easier if I was dating someone else, that's for sure."

"I doubt it," Killua disagreed with a snort. "Trouble always finds you so who knows, you mightve ended up with the likes of Chrollo or something."

Gon shuddered. "Oh please don't. Kurapika would skin me alive and not to mention, Chrollo seems far more dangerous than Illumi in the emotions department."

"Hn. So what are you gonna do?"

"Not sure. Maybe I should move back to Whale Island or something. Aunt Mito and Grandma would be of great help with Illyia." He turned his head to look at Killua to see his best friend frozen in shock.

"W-What? You want to leave?" He looked to be holding himself back from yelling and Gon shrugged.

"As I've said. I haven't really decided yet. I just can't continue living like this, you know. Sure, I get along on some level with your family but my relationship with Illumi is falling apart and pretty soon, we might call it quits and then it'd be awkward for everybody if I stayed at my ex-boyfriend's house."

Killua rolled his eyes at him. "Have you forgotten that you're also my best friend? Not to mention, I'm Illyia's uncle so I doubt there'd be a problem." He sighed and began patting the baby's back gently as she squirmed against him. "And don't say that. I doubt that you and Illumi would call it quits because of this... whatever this thing is that's going on between you two. I think that you both need to sit down and talk because this isn't going to affect you alone or have you forgotten that you both have  a four month old daughter together? Illumi can be infuriating but he's pretty straightforward."

There really wasn't much that Killua could advise Gon on as he hated Illumi as much as anyone had the right to. He always made it his business not to be around the elder Zoldyck sibling for two long lest he go stir crazy.

How Gon fell in love with that was anyone's guess but it is what it is.

A disgruntled expression appeared on Gon's face before he got up. "Be right back." He went to the kitchen to get Illyia's bottles because she was getting a bit fussy in Killua's arms even if the pale guy didn't realise it yet.

It took less than five minutes for him to warm it and transfer it to another bottle before he came back into the living room to see Killua walking back and forth with a wriggling Illyia.

"Bring her here." He sat down and placed the bottle cover on the coffee table, opening his arms to receive his daughter who began whimpering softly. Pretty soon those whimpers would erupt in full fledged crying and he tried his best to avoid that at all costs.

He propped her up in his arms and held the bottle nozzle at her mouth, waiting for her to latch on before he turned to look at Killua.

"You don't really understand, Kil. Illumi hasn't touched me for four months now. Coincidentally the same age as our daughter and that can't be a coincidence," he muttered lowly.

Killua looked disgusted at the thought of his brother and best friend having sex but Gon needed help. "I think you're looking at it too deeply. It took like what? Almost three months for that C-section scar to heal properly? And the next month, you were pretty tired and getting used to taking care of Illyia. Maybe he's just waiting."

Gon scowled. "I understand that for the first two months but in the third month, I was loads better and still nothing. The most I've gotten was a peck on the lips... Twice. Twice, Killua. Remember when I asked you to babysit that one time for me so that we can get some alone time?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I tried everything. I tried seducing him, nothing. I sat ontop of him, nothing. I tried starting from the beginning so I decided to try kissing and he barely responded. Finally, I tried to blow him and he didn't get hard. Killua, I really don't know what to do. If it isn't about having a daughter then he's probably cheating on me because I don't seem to turn him anymore. We don't kiss, we don't have sex, he doesn't touch me... Killua it's like I'm not even in a relationship anymore," he broke off into a sob. "Illumi doesn't even care. He's probably off sticking his dick in someone else." Gon stopped feeding Illyia and held her and the bottle out for Killua who carefully took her and continued feeding her.

He watched as his best friend placed his face in his hands and began crying. "It's over, Kil. I can't go on like this anymore. It hurts... Alot. It hurts so much, Kil." Gon sobbed harder and looked up at him with tearstained eyes. "I just don't think that I can continue living in this house anymore. I can't just go on acting like everything's okay. Illumi doesn't even spend time with Illyia so she's not missing out on anything. I grew up with my Aunt and Grandma and turned out fine. I'm sure that Illyia would be the same way. I think I'll leave tomorrow or even later today because I can't spend one more day in this house waiting for Illumi to decide that he doesn't have feelings for me anymore. I can't sleep in the same bed as him knowing that he doesn't even want to touch me anymore. I just can't and as my bestfriend, you shouldn't expect me to." He got up and looked at Killua. "I'm gonna go and pack our bags right now so please don't try to stop me."

And without waiting for Killua to respond, he took off towards their bedroom. He couldn't stay there any longer. It was too lonely.

He opened their bedroom door and went towards their bed. He crouched down and pulled all the suitcases out from under the bed and proceeded to pack every single item belonging to him and Illyia into them. And as he was packing, he realised that only Illumi's clothing was left in the wardrobe.

He paused and stretched his trembling hand out and pulled one of his shirts from the hanger. Gon held the shirt against his chest and closed his eyes, breathing in shakily.

He opened his eyes and pulled the shirt up to his face, burying his nose in it as he breathed in deeply.

God, he missed Illumi's scent.

His eyes fluttered shut as his senses became overwhelmed but the scent of his lover.

He stumbled back and dropped to the floor with his face still buried in Illumi's shirt.

His tears soaked Illumi's shirt and he could hear muted yelling but he paid not attention to it. He just continued reminiscing about the times where Illumi would make love to him. Where he would tell him stories about the places he'd been. Where he'd kiss the living daylights out of Gon until he couldn't function unless their lips were pressed together.

"Gon?"

His ears twitched at that oh so familiar voice and he looked up into the eyes of the current bane of his existence. His face was probably flushed, his eyes swollen with tears tracks on his cheeks.

"I-Illumi?"

The man was standing in the doorway, his eyes slightly widened in disbelief as he surveyed their bedroom. "Where are you going?"

Gon turned away from him and shakily got on his feet. "What does it look like?" his voice came out hoarse. He wiped his face and threw Illumi's shirt on the bed.

He would break down once he was back at Whale Island.

"Killua told me what you're planning on doing," he intoned as he walked into their bedroom before closing and locking the door behind him.

Gon didn't respond. What was there for him to say? There was no use to him staying in their place any longer.

He stiffened when he felt Illumi's chest collide with his back. Its been so damn long since he felt the other man that he closed his eyes and relished in the contact.

Illumi's arms wrapped around him and it startled him so much that he gasped and moved away, turning to look at the taller man with wide eyes.

What the heck was going on? After not being touched in months, Illumi's arms felt so alien around him when they used to feel so warm and familiar.

"Illu? What? Why?" He moved away only for Illumi's hands to come up and wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.

Why wasn't he struggling? His hands came up to press against Illumi's chest. "What are you doing?"

A frown appeared on the man's face and he placed a hand under Gon's chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Killua told me what you have planned and I have to say that in terribly disappointed with your lack of faith in me," he spoke, not answering his previous question.

In fact, Illumi tilted his head and leaned forward to press his lips against a shocked Gon's. He started off slowly, tasting his younger lover's lips. Prodding, waiting for him to respond which he finally did a minute later.

Gon moaned softly as their lips moved against one another's; he buried his hands in Illumi's long, jet-black hair and pulled.

The older man hummed and wrapped his arm around Gon's back as their kiss grew heated.

Gon whimpered and barely managed to control himself from jumping Illumi. It was his restraint which made him remember exactly what he was doing and he regretably pulled back, pressing his lips together as they tingled.

"No. You don't get to do this to me," he whispered, turning his face away. "You don't get to act as if everything's okay between us. As if you care. I'm tired of this and I want to go home."

"But you are home," he responded stiffly. "Your one true home is here and you are not leaving."

"And who gave you the right to decide that?!" He bellowed, struggling in his arms until Illumi released him. "You don't spend time with Illyia and we hardly sleep in the same bed anymore. What else is there for me to stay for?! If you've found someone else then be a fucking man and admit to it instead of having me turn myself crazy trying to think of a reason why you've been so cold with me!"

Gon moved away from him and towards the dresser filled with Illyia's clothes. "Be a fucking man and admit it. I'm sick and tired of this," he hissed, turning his head to glare at Illumi. "Tell me! Be honest with me for fucks sake! Is there someone else?!"

Illumi blinked and looked at the bed where the suitcase was filled with Gon's clothing. "Yes... There is someone else."

Oh. Gon blinked rapidly and it was like everything stopped. He heard something but what was it? He could swear that his heart skipped a beat as Illumi confirmed his suspicions. "Oh..." Was that his voice? He sounded... broken.

"But it's not what you think," he continued, walking closer to Gon who stiffened when Illumi wrapped his arms around him, placing his chin on his head. "I've kept this from you to keep you from hurting but it seems as if I failed." Illumi sighed and closed his eyes. "I think that it's about time I tell you the truth."

Gon turned to look up at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he whispered, turning his body to look up at Illumi. "What have you been keeping from me?"

Illumi sighed and cupped Gon's cheeks. "I've kept this from you and you may hate me for it but I was only looking out for you."

"Tell me the truth. You owe me that much since you're saying that this person that you're seeing is not what I think them to be."

"Okay. Before I explain, I believe that it's best we sit down." He then lead Gon to their bed and sat him down. He sat down and wrapped and arm around Gon's shoulder, pulling him closer. "I had intended to keep this from you but you're obviously hurting and Killua made me realise that this secret isn't worth losing you and our daughter over."

Gon remained quiet.

"The truth is... Your pregnancy wasn't as it first appeared... You were carrying twins."

"Twins?" he breathed in disbelief, pushing Illumi's arm off of his shoulder so that he could turn to look at him. "What are you trying to say?" he whispered. "Where's my child, Illumi?"

Illumi looked away from Gon's glistening eyes. "Illumi, where's my baby?!" Gon grabbed Illumi's shirt and leaned his forehead against his desperately. "Illumi, where's my baby? Tell me... Please."

"Gon, he-"

"A boy?! We have a son?" Gon sobbed and wrapped his arms around Illumi's neck. "A son... I have a son. Illyia has a brother."

"Gon...let me speak," he intoned softly. "Unlike Illyia, he wasn't strong enough. He wasn't getting enough nutrients while in your womb and when you eventually gave birth, he was so small. He was so small, Gon. There was no chance that he would make it."

"W-What? He's... He's dead? Illumi, please don't..." Could this day get any worse?

Illumi pulled Gon closer. "Surprisingly no. He had a low chance of surviving the first night but somehow... somehow he made it. Our Doctors didn't know what else could be done and the only option was to use Nanika's power but I refused to. This was my responsibility and I intended to save our child without her help. So, I moved him from our home and placed him in the care of World renowned Specialists. Money wasn't an issue for me so whatever price they sought, I paid for it. Whatever medicine he needed, I bought. Whatever device he needed to live another day, I bought it. It was expensive, Gon, but I refused to allow our son to die because I intended on introducing you both. If he died then atleast you wouldn't be heartbroken over it... "

"But that wasn't your choice to make," he whispered softly. "I had the right to know about my baby, Illumi. I hate you so much."

Illuni closed his eyes. "He's been in intensive care since he was born and I've spent so much Jenny already to keep him alive. I eventually decided that once he made a full recovery, I would want to spend my time with our family. To come back and touch your body knowing that I was deceiving you... I couldn't do it, Gon. I couldn't make love to you, touch your empty stomach, look at that scar knowing that I was lying to you, so I didn't. I love you and yet I was hurting you. So, I made the foolish decision of accepting every contract that came my way in an effort to minimize the time we spent together. I couldn't bare to look at your face knowing what I was doing. And before I knew it, four months had passed and our son was no closer to making a full recovery. I started to doubt my reluctance to use Nanika's power and I didn't know how to move forward. I wanted to tell you the truth but I was in two minds about it until Killua called me and told me what was happening. I couldn't bare to lose you and our daughter and the only thing that I could do was to come clean. So yes, I was seeing someone... Our child... Our son. I understand that you would never forgive me and I accept that."

"I want to see him, Illumi. And we are taking Nanika to see him. You had no right to keep this from me and if my child dies before I can meet him, I will never forgive you. You will never see Illyia or me again for as long as we live." With tearstained face, Gon got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. "We are going to see him now and I'm not asking."

He disappeared in the bathroom and Illumi lied back on the bed. He really was a fool sometimes.

...

Illumi walked ahead with his entire family behind him glaring holes into his back.

Gon had told Killua and next thing he knew, his entire family knew and they all took turns expressing their disappointment in him.

Gon had a sleeping Illyia strapped to his front as they headed for the airship while Killua was giving Alluka a piggyback ride.

His parents, grandparents and younger brothers were glaring at him.

Well he could understand why they would be angry with him. Gon was the type to act first without thinking and if things had gone south, Gon could've taken both of their children away.

Now that... Illumi wanted to do everything in his power to avoid that outcome.

"It's two days travel."

Silence was his answer.

He looked back at Gon to see his lover looking pensive and heartbroken. That wasn't his intention but Illumi wasn't known for his stellar social skill especially when emotions were involved.

He fell back until he was walking next to Gon. He was deciding on whether to wrap his arms around him for support before he heard the sound of electricity crackling. He turned to see Killua glaring at him. "Don't even think about it," he muttered lowly.

"Kil, don't." They turned to Gon to see him still staring straight ahead. "No fighting... Please... I can't deal with this right now." After saying that, he quickened his pace.

He obviously didn't want Illumi close to him and no one could blame him.

The entire family watched as the usually bubbly man walked speed towards the airship with slumped shoulders.

"I have to say, Illumi" Silva started. "I still find it difficult to believe that you would go to such lengths to ruin the relationship between your family."

Of course he wasn't going to be emphatic to Illumi's plight.

He wasn't surprised.

"Illumi, Darling." Now it was his mother. "I do so enjoy spending time with my Granddaughter. I would miss her terribly if your lover leaves so do try to fix your mess."

Milluki had a dark smile on his face, obviously enjoying Illumi's supposed pain while their grandfather Zeno had nothing to say.

Kalluto was looking at Illumi in worry and Killua was glaring at him.

Illumi's face showed no sort of emotion but inside, he was analyzing how he could fix this mess.

This was one situation where his needles won't help.

...

The two days spent on the airship was filled with awkward silences. Gon refused to speak to Illumi until they arrived and the man didn't know what to do with  himself.

The only people speaking to him were his grandfather, his mother (to threaten him), his father (in disappointment), Kalluto (in sympathy) and Alluka because she was unaware how serious the situation was and she wanted to try and get Illumi to like her.

Killua kept glaring at him and Milluki was holed up in his room doing who knows what.

And for the first time in his life, Illumi felt regret for his actions. He could lose his family because of this. Because of his stubbornness and refusal to be in close contact with Alluka. He should've acted as a father and put his son's health above his personal feelings.

He got up from his seat, deciding to try and speak to Gon. The younger man hadn't spoken one word to him since they boarded the airship and it was getting to him.

Within minutes, he stood outside the door to Gon's room and knocked on the door, waiting for him to acknowledge him.

"Who is it?! I don't want any company right now!"

Illumi took that as an invitation and opened the door, walking inside the room before shutting and locking it; he then turned to see Gon with a towel wrapped around his waist and Illyia in his arms, swaddled in her own towel.

"Illumi? Why are you here and I didn't give you permission to enter. Not to mention, I don't want to see you right now." His lover was obviously ticked off but for the sake of their daughter, he wasn't going to lose his composure.

"We need to talk. I refuse to spend one more night separated from the both of you," he answered evenly, eyes focused on where Gon had begun drying their daughter's skin.

Gon snorted. "Since when has that bothered you? I've been sleeping by myself for more than three months now and you didn't seem to mind that. So thanks, but no thanks. I'm okay sharing with my child."

"Our child," he corrected immediately, causing an amused laugh to bubble from Gon.

"Again, since when? You haven't been spending any time with her and now all of a sudden, you can't bare to have her... No, us out of your sights?" Gon rolled his eyes and grabbed the baby powder. "Grow up, Illumi. I had to."

Illumi approached him, wrapping his arms around him as he practically melded their bodies against each other's; he bent his neck and placed his lips at Gon's ear. "Do you know how hard it was for me to resist you?" He kissed Gon's neck. "How hard is was to resist the temptation to taste you? He licked a stripe up Gon's neck, smiling at the shiver it elicited before his hands strayed down to the younger man's towel. "I'm sure that you want me as much as I want you right now." And just as he was about to take the towel off, Gon spoke up and his words stopped Illumi dead in his tracks.

"You wanna have sex? Fine. But just remember that if you do this right now, this would be the last time. If you're willing to have my body while I'm emotionally compromised then you aren't worth my tears. You aren't worth being around so make a decision right now." As he said this, Gon finished dressing their daughter and he smile as she began whimpering.  "Looks like someone wants a nap," be cooed.

Illumi remained silent for a beat before he moved away from Gon and towards his bed where he sat down. "Very well. But regardless, I will not be leaving."

"What a pity," He could help but mutter.

Illumi didn't reply; he just kept looking at Gon who proceeded to ignore him as he got Illyia's bottle ready before begrudgingly sitting down next to Illumi to begin feeding her.

"Can you ever forgive me, Gon?"

Said man turned to look at Illumi to see him staring straight ahead.

"I don't know," he admitted, looking back at a feeding Illyia. "You hid the existence of my child from me, Illumi. My baby could've died any day and I wouldn't have known a thing. To make it worse, you let your pride get in the way of asking Nanika to heal our son and he could've died because of it. Something like that is unforgivable to me and that's not including you making me feel unloved and unwanted."

"Gon?" Illumi's voice gained Gon's attention once more and he turned to look at the man only to be blindsided by Illumi's lips slamming against his.

His eyes widened and he stared into Illumi's opened eyes before pushing him off with one hand. "Illumi, what the heck?"

"I just needed to taste you because for all I know, this may be the last time that I'll ever have this chance." Illumi looked down at his hands, his expression still blank. "The severity of the situation is finally starting to sink in and I realise that it'd be very selfish of me to expect you to forgive me for my transgressions. Therefore, I only ask that you allow me to be a father to our children even if our relationship has passed the point of no return." He looked back up at Gon, his eyes glistening. "All I can hope is one day that you forgive me."

With that said, he leaned over to place a kiss on Illyia's forehead before doing the same to a surprised Gon. Without another word, he got up from the bed and left the room.

Looking back, he realised that he may have been too foolish and optimistic to believe the Gon would ever forgive him and that their relationship would continue as normal.

And seeing the way the Gon interacted with their daughter, he really understood how selfish he was acting to try and keep Gon from leaving him when he had caused it in the first place.

He had hurt the other man enough and no amount of begging or apologizing would help.

He just needed to accept that now.

...

They arrived at the Hospital with no incidents and it didn't take long before Illumi lead everyone to his son's room. Gon had been frantic the entire time and he had handed a sleeping Illyia over to Killua where she was promptly snatched up by Kikyo.

He had been chewing nervously on his lip the entire time and when they finally found the correct room, Gon wasted no time on entering.

His eyes had gone wide at the site of his child hooked up with all manners of machines in and effort to save his life.

There were no Doctors or Nurses in the room because despite eveything, Alluka's power should only be known about and shown to family and by extension Gon.

That didn't need to clear the Hospital since the entire family was there as they'll serve as more than sufficient bodyguards.

Silva and Zeno was stationed outside the doors while Milluki with the help of gadgets and Kalluto with his paper were guarding the outside.

The only ones in the room were Killua, Kikyo holding Illyia, Alluka and Gon.

Gon had approached the incubator and tears were freely streaming down his face at the site of his child struggling to breathe.

He was so, so small.

He couldn't believe theta he hadn't known about his existence until more than two days ago.

Illumi had no right. No fucking right at all.

Even if they son had died, Gon had the right to mourn just as any other parent and he didn't appreciate Illumi trying to take that away from him. But luckily, they had Nanika and Gon had never been more thankful to Killua than in that moment.

He couldn't wait to take him home.

"D-Does... " he cleared his throat as his voice came out strangled. "Does he had a name yet?"

Illumi shook his head. "No. I didn't believe that I had the right to name him."

Gon nodded absentmindedly then turned to Killua with pleading eyes; he could no longer watch his child struggle to breathe. "Kil, please."

Killua's face was grim and his grip on Alluka's face tightened briefly and he looked down at his sister. "Alluka? May I speak to Nanika please?"

Alluka smiled brightly, not understanding the seriousness of the situation even thought she was almost an adult, but willing to help her brother. "Okay, brother."

She closed her eyes and within seconds, the change was obvious.

Nanika looked at him. "Killua, pat my head."

Killua smiled and did as she asked.

The last time he had used her power was to help Illumi get Gon pregnant.

"Nanika," he started, fully turning to her. "Can you please heal Gon and Illumi's son?"

It really was a good thing that Nanika never hurt anyone after healing someone.

"Okay." She began clenching and unclenching her hand. "Hand... Hand."

Kilkua looked at Gon and seeing his quick nod, he began leading Nanika over to the incubator; he waited for Illumi to open the point to where Nanika can push her hand before moving back a bit.

He along with everyone else watched as she pushed her hand through the opening and grasped the baby's hand.

A bright light immediately illuminated the room but no one looked away. Kikyo held a snuffling Illyia to her chest to shield her from the light as Nanika healed her Grandson.

Gon looked on with bated breath and he surprisingly moved closer to Illumi who had turned away from the sight.

He felt like such a failure. It was unforgivable that he had the solution to this problem for so long but refused to relieve his son's pain because of his pride.

If he was Gon, he would never forgive him.

Gon grabbed hold of Illumi's hand and tugged to gain his attention. "Illu, look."

Illumi turned, tears rolling down his eyes for the very first time as the light died down and where their very small and noticeably underweight and underdeveloped child had lain now held a very healthy baby boy with Jetblack hair and a visibly healthy skin pallor. He had pale skin like Killua which looked to actually run in their family.

Gon gasped and as Nanika fell unconscious, he reached out and grabbed her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered his gratitude before holding her out to Killua. She was light enough for them to carry even though she was older.

Gon took a step towards the incubator and gasped when their son's eyes popped open. "Illu, take those tubes off of him," he whispered hoarsely.

Illumi nodded and got to work. He had been there when they had been inserted and he had studied enough Medicine to kmow Joe to remove the tubes.

He needed to know anatomy for his Nen abilities afterall.

Less than fifteen minutes has passed when Illumi was finally finished.

Their son had started fussing and he was looking directly at Hon with wet eyes and a trembling lip.

Gon had never seen a child behaving this developed but he didn't care. He had a fucking son!

He wasted no time in taking Jim out of the incubator and holding him to his chest. Tears of relief flowed down his cheeks and he began pressing kisses to the boy's hair. "My baby. My beautiful baby boy," he sobbed. His eyes slid shut and he smoothed hand down the straight black hair. "My beautiful Illami."

Illumi's eyes widened. Ever after everything he did, Gon still named their son after him.

He didn't deserve and everyone there knew that.

Swallowing nervously, he turned and got Illyia from his mother and moved closer to where Gon was still pressing kisses to a squirming Illami's face.

"Maybe he should also meet his sister."

Gon looked at him, happiness radiating from his entire being before he looked at Illyia. He moved closer and turned Illami to see Illyia. "This sleeping one right here is you sister, my sweet boy."

Illyia remained asleep and Gon wasn't going to wake her.

He needed to bond with their son.

"We're taking him home."

Illumi nodded in understanding; he thought as much.

Now that they understood each other, Gon loved away from Illumi to introduce the rest of the family to Illami.

And with Illyia in his arms, Illumi couldn't help but think that while this was his family, he still lost out on the most amazing man that could've ever come into his life.

He didn't deserve this happiness. He really didn't, so with that choice made, he walked over and handed Illyia to Killua who took her without a fuss.

But even so, he looked at Illumi in curiosity and the man looked back blankly.

He didn't deserve to be here because he was the one that kept their son here to suffer because of pride.

He didn't belong here so he did what was right and headed towards the exit.

"Illumi, I swear if you leave right now, don't even think of coming back. You're not getting off that easily and if you want my forgiveness, you'll have patience and wait for however long I want and you'll be there for me. No more contracts, nothing. So come back here and hold your son because you have a responsibility and you're not skiving because you feel sorry for yourself."

Illumi noticeably stiffened and he turned to see everyone looking at him."Gon."

Gon shook his head. "No. You've made your mistakes and it's time to own up to and make up for them. As much as I want to hate your for the rest of my life, you're still the love of my life and the father to my children. The least that I could do was give you a second chance to atone for your decisions. But make no mistake, if you mess up again, that's it. We're through and I'll move. Do you understand?"

Illumi nodded in disbelief, he slumped against the door. This was happening. It was really happening.

"Now come over here and hold your son."

His son.

He had a son and a daughter.

His eyes slid to a still unconscious Alluka who was in Kikyo's hands surprisingly as Killua held Illyia.

This was only happening because of her. He would have to thank her and the least he could do was start by calling her the right pronouns

He was a shitty brother but from here on out, he vowed to change.

He was lucky enough to be offered a second chance and even if he had to wait years, he would because losing Gon would destroy him.

So he approached his family and watched in wonder as Illami's eyes slid towards his before he sent him a gummy smile.

His heart broke.

He had almost lost this beautiful boy. He had almost killed their child.

Fuck! He looked down and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I swear on my life that I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to the three of you." He looked up at Gon to see a shocked look on his face. "I swear that I'll never do anything to hurt you again, Gon. No matter how long it takes, I'll spend my life earning your forgiveness."

And all Gon could do was smile because it was a start.

A pretty good start.


	8. Gon x Feitan

He looked at Phinks then at Feitan who was standing behind them. He felt a sense of deja vu and he knew exactly why.

He remembered them coming after him and Killua when they stumbled upon the two Spiders on the day of the second or was it the third Underground Auction? 

But anyway, that didn't matter. 

What worried him was the look in Feitan's eyes. It was as if he was ready to devour Gon. 

He remembered a time when that look would cause heat to pool at his tummy but now... 

Flashback

Gon moaned and gripped the chains which kept him suspended in the air. Pleasure coursed through his body as Feitan pulled the chains taut even while fucking up into him. 

His boyfriend was the most kinkiest person he knew and if it wasn't for Machi, he was certain that he would have the scars for proof.

Feitan's hands slid down to his butt and he pressed Gon ass cheeks together so that he could feel every slide of his cock. 

The man had followed up on his promise to fuck Gon on his nineteenth birthday and to say that it was not as he had expected was an understatement. 

He had expected vanilla sex - yes, he had read up on it - so colour him surprised when he came in what Feitan called his Bdsm dungeon. 

He had started off with ordering Gon to his knees after making him undress himself. He had had to bend over and spread his legs, placing his hands on his ass cheeks so that Feitan could see everything. 

What followed after that was a mixture of pain and pleasure for Gon who hadn't been sure what to expect when he first saw the room. 

He could never imagine in his wildest dreams that being spanked, paddled, flogged and whipped could feel this pleasurable. 

Feitan had done a number of him and now as he was suspended in the air, the area from the back of his neck to the back of his thighs was flaming red and pulsing up a storm. 

His eyes were closed and all he could do was moan and whimper as Feitan took what he wanted from him at a punishing pace. 

There were sure to be tear tracks on Gon's face and he was certain that he looked a mess. 

Feitan had taken his shirt off but he was wearing his pajama pants; he had simply pulled his dick out of the hole in the front and pushed into Gon. 

He hadn't seen the man use any condom on but he wasn't surprised as the day before, Feitan had asked Machi to test them both and they were clean. 

Gon trusted Machi because she was damn good at her job. 

At the moment, Feitan's chest was covered in sweat and Gon's with cum. He already came from Feitan repeatedly milking his prostate so he was pretty fucked out. 

Cumming twice from his first time having sex wasn't bad but Gon doubted that he could take much more. Feitan hadn't seem to take a hint or he ignored it. 

All he had said that was that he was make sure that Gon was raw by the end of this and he couldn't help but shiver at that. 

Pain was mixed with pleasure as Feitan roughly fucked him and all he could do was moan... and groan... and whimper... and mewl... and cry... 

No matter what he did, Feitan wouldn't stop so he would try and bare through it. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Feitan who had a wild look on his face as he gritted his teeth.

"Fuck,Gon!" He spoke something in Chinese afterwards but Gon didn't pay attention as with another pull of the chains on his legs and another stab at his prostate, he came with a hoarse yell. 

Gon's face scrunched up and he cried out when Feitan emptied inside of him with a grunt. 

This was their third orgasm now and Gon couldn't take anymore.

He felt raw and abused. 

"N-No more," he begged, looking blearily up at Feitan who was panting lowly. "Please, Fei."

Feitan grunted but sighed. "Very well."

And after that, Feitan had carefully released him from the chains and proceeded to give him what he called After care.

Gon had slept the rest of the day after soaking in a tub. His muscles were aching and his body felt raw. 

Feitan had even fed him while in bed and Gon had never felt so pampered in his life. 

And from there, their relationship became sexual. They would start having sex regularly and Gon slowly but surely got accustomed to Feitan's kinks and now, he could literally last hours. 

He had to or Feitan would probably kill him from sexual overload. 

So that was why with complete certainty that Gon could say that their relationship was now moving smoothly than ever. 

Feitan wasn't sexually frustrated any more and Gon could actually tell since he didn't frown so much anymore. 

But if that was the case, why did he have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach? 

... 

So that was it. 

Gon had been having a weird feeling around Feitan ever since they had sex and he didn't know how he didn't notice before. 

It was like having sex made him aware of certain things such as the pleased look on Feitan's face that he tried to hide whenever he came to see Gon. 

They would have sex and he would forget about it until the next day. So after that, being the naturally inquisitive person that he was, he came early to the hideout without giving anyone a heads up. 

The Troupe were mostly out in the wee hours of the morning as less people would be around. The odds of anyone recognizing them was low but they could never be too careful. 

So when Gon had entered the hideout, he made sure to hide his presence the way Phinks and Nobunaga had taught him. 

He crept towards Feitan's room but he didn't see the man there so he continued checking the hideout. 

But 15 minutes had passed and there was no sight of anyone and the only room left was Chrollo's and that was another can of worms that Gon didn't want to open as the man rarely left their hideout. 

He preferred to stay and read some type of book and that was why as Gon approached the door, he was shocked when he could hear moans and grunts. 

As far as he was concerned, Chrollo never had anyone over and he had never shown interest in anyone so him having someone in his room interested Gon who didn't mind having some dirt on the leader. 

He could probably wrangle something from Nobunaga and Phinks for the information if he played his cards right. 

So with a cheshire grin on his face, he crept towards the door and made certain that his In was activated before crouching down so that his eyes were level with the key hole. 

He stayed perfectly still and moved to the side so that he could get a look at Chrollo's bed and what he saw was a sight that he could've never imagined in his life. 

There in front of his eyes was Chrollo and... and Feitan. Feitan... His Feitan. 

Chrollo was pushing into his boyfriend at such a pace that Gon was sure that the bed would break any second now. 

Feitan looked to be moaning but he could hear no sound as he was probably being overwhelmed by pleasure. 

He had never behaved that way while having sex with Gon. 

Gon didn't stick around to find out as he stood up, turned around and left. 

He wasn't going to cry like a little baby. 

He wasn't. 

He didn't know how long this had been going on for and frankly, he didn't care. 

All he regretted was that he had given his virginity to Feitan while the man had probably been cheating on him for the entirety of their relationship. 

Damn. 

He wasn't going to cry, he really wasn't. 

But that was lie. He had been dating that man for four years now. He had rejected Killua for him and he regretted that. If he had been with Killua then he doubted that his best friend would've done something like this to him. 

Gon began sobbing as he exited the hideout and without wasting time, he ran off towards the one place, the one person that he felt the most safe with. 

Killua. 

End of Flashback

Gon hadn't gone back to the hideout after that day and after speaking to Killua, he was sure that the rest of the Troupe had known and wasn't that something?

He had begun to like and trust them, almost losing his friendship with Kurapika in the process as he defended them and what had he gained? 

Nothing but betrayal. 

Killua had gotten them on an airship that same day to visit his sister Alluka who Gon hadn't seen in a while. 

The girl had been begging to join them on an adventure and who were they to deny her that? 

They had travelled all over and gotten even stronger and slowly but surely, Gon had gotten over Feitan and the Troupe's betrayal and in that same time, Killua had asked him out once more after he was certain that Gon wouldn't use him as a rebound. 

He had asked for some time to think but in the end, he had said yes. 

That was one of the best decisions he had ever made. 

Killua treated him like a fucking prince and now two years into their relationship, their love hadn't wiltered one bit. 

I'm fact, Killua had even proposed to him and Gon had said Yes. A thousand times yes. 

So as he stared into Feitan's eyes, his heart didn't flutter. 

His heart belonged to Killua now and he knew with absolute certainty that he would never cheat or hurt Gon. 

Their sex life was just as amazing and the things that Killua could do with his Electricity was a whole other topic. 

Gon shivered at the thought and saw the smirk on Feitan's lips. 

He must've thought that Gon was reacting to him. 

He rolled his eyes and moved closer to Killua who wrapped an arm around his hips. "Can we help you with something?" He looked down at his watch then back to Feitan. "... Because if you don't mind, we have a Wedding rehearsal to go to."

He relished the widening of Feitan's eyes and he could see that Phinks was no better. 

Killua began to smirk and just to further drive the point home, he pressed his lips to Gon's neck. "Yeah. From now on, you can call us Mr & Mr Zoldyck."

Feitan's eyes narrowed and  negative Nen began gushing from his body. 

Both Gon and Killu tensed but they weren't afraid. Feitan could try and intimidate them all he wanted but they weren't little boys anymore. 

"Now if you'll excuse us..." Gon trailed off, pointedly glancing at the area behind Feitan. 

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Phinks' voice broke the silence but Gon refused to turn away from Feitan. 

Killua would handle Phinks. 

Both Gon and Killua snorted at that. "What's going on is that you're making us late to our Wedding rehearsal and it'd be a bitch to reschedule."

"Since when are you getting fucked by him?" Phinks asked. He seemed to be the one asking all the questions. 

Gon snorted and rolled his eyes. "Since I caught Chrollo fucking Feitan and Killua took me away, that's when. So please leave us alone or we'd be forced to fight you and I'd just like you to know that we aren't as weak as we were before."

"That's interesting," Feitan commented, voice dangerously low. "... We could say the same thing." 

Phinks whistled. "Geez, kid. It's shitty that you had to find out that way and honestly I'm on your side. What Feitan did was fucked up and I hope you know that no of us agreed with or supported him. We honestly wanted to tell you but it's the boss, you know?"

As much as Gon tried not to care, he could still feel a weight lifting off of his chest at the thought of the Troupe siding with him and not one of their own. 

"Also. Everyone says hi."

Gon smiled and nodded. "Give them my regards."

Phinks sent him a thumbs up. "Come on, Feitan. We should be heading back. Leave the kid alone because it was your fault that he left and got hitched."

Feitan glared at Phinks then turned back to Gon. "So you ran away over a misunderstanding? You opened your legs for the next available dick, Che."

"Don't you fucking speak to him like that, you piece of shit!" Killua pulled Gon behind him and faced off against Feitan. "How stupid do you think he is? It's a misunderstanding that Chrollo's dick was in your ass?! Just leave us along and go back to where you crawled out from. Gon doesn't need you anymore and pretty soon, we'll be married and happy so why don't you do us both a favour and get lost!"

As he was defending Gon's honour, said guy had wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Killua's back. 

This was home and nothing Feitan threw at him would change that. 

Gon knew what he saw and since they broke up, whatever piece of himself that belonged to Feitan practically evaporated. 

So as Killua grew upset on his behalf and traded insults with Feitan, Gon couldn't help but raise his head and place his lips at the back of his best friend's... No, Fiancé's ear. 

"You're the one for me, Killua. I was stupid to reject you the first time but make no mistake, my heart fully belongs to you and it'll always stay that way because from this day, I'm just one step away from being Mr Gon Zoldyck."

He placed a kiss at the back of his Fiancé's neck and rested his cheek against him. 

"Mr & Mr Zoldyck, right?" 

Killua exhaled slowly and leaned back against him. 

"Forever and Ever."


	9. Gon x Shalnark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Sad/Delusional/Mentally sick/Gon

Surrounded by dusty books and silence, it really was no wonder that Gon was bored out of his skull. His bestfriend Killua was typing away on his phone to his boyfriend while Kurapika was struggling to placate his own possessive boyfriend over call. Leorio was at another table hitting on a girl in his business class and by the looks of it, it seemed to working.

Gon was the only one in their group who wasn't dating and it was freaking annoying and not to mention, lonely as hell.

Kurapika was dating one of the most popular guys at College. His name was Kuroro Lucilfer or Chrollo as many knew him as and Gon didn't know how his blond friend did it.

From his meetings with Chrollo, the man was overbearingly possessive and when he was around, none of them could so much as hug Kurapika without having Chrollo ready to skin them alive.

Kurapika was already used to it and if the sounds coming from his room when Chrollo's over is any indication, he didn't mind it one bit.

Killua on the other hand was dating this creepy model named Hisoka. Most of the time, the guy was seen in a hot clown getup but when he wasn't, even Gon could admire how handsome he actually was and unlike Chrollo, he wasn't a complete stick-in-the-mud.

Although, he seemed to be one of those bdsm weirdos if the marks littering Killua's pale skin were any indication. Gon didn't like hanging around him much because he was overly flirty and no matter how much he complained to Killua, his bestfriend would just shrug and say that was how his boyfriend was.

To think that such a guy was a famous Model baffled Gon but what could he do? Stranger things have happened.

Leorio was a free spirit. He rarely dated anyone but recently, he had begun to show an interest in this Transgender girl named Kite.

Gon knew Kite when she was a boy but after her transition, he didn't really talk to her much. She was too busy studying like mad to be a Psychiatrist or something and tended to try and analyse everyone who talked to her.

Leorio was obviously running because he was flirting with that bonehead, Hina.

Gon hadn't recognized her without her hat but it was pretty obvious now that it was her. What the heck was Leorio even thinking? He knew that Hina was in a relationship with that meathead Leol and that the bastard would gut him like a fish if he found him messing around with his girl. But oh well, Leorio was old enough to know that actions have consequences.

But enough about other people, Gon needed help for his lack of a love life. He was fucking nineteen years old and the only one in his group who hadn't lost their virginity yet. Not to mention, he was in College so one would think that he would've lost it by now.

Truth of the matter was, he was saving himself for someone. It sounded ignorant but there was one guy that Gon was saving himself for and all that he had to do was try and get his attention.

Which sounded harder than one would think.

His name was Shalnark and he was a fucking blond bombshell. He was part of the College wrestling team and one of the best even if he got in based on his own merits and not a Scholarship.

He was bigger than Gon in everyway but not like one of those nasty looking, steroid using, gym addicted guys were. He was perfect as far as he could tell but unfortunately, he was one of those popular guys and to make it worse, he always travelled in a group known as the Phantom Troupe and which Kurapika's creepy boyfriend Chrollo was the apparent leader.

From what Gon had heard, they all had some type of special skills which put them a cut above everyone else and he even heard they were professional thieves which was outrageous because Kurapika was one of those goodytwoshoes and if he was still dating Chrollo then there was obviously no fact to the rumours, right?

Right?

He wasn't so sure because it was quite obvious that Chrollo had already corrupted Kurapika which was obvious by his now disturbing chain fetish. For crying out loud, he kept some wrapped around his wrist incase he stumbles upon Chrollo in some deserted corridor or something.

He had explained to a traumatized Gon how Chrollo would tie him up and wreck his body, making him walk around with his cum inside of him all day.

Yeah... He didn't need to know that.

So all-in-all, his friends were vastly different people than they were when they had just started College.

For instance, Leorio was a complete ladies man and now, he was toeing the line with his interest in a Transgender girl. Killua had always been cool but now, Hisoka seemed to have awaken a beast because Killua was like a fiend now. He practiced Karate and was in some underground fights as far as Gon was aware.

He had even made a name for himself and wasn't that worrying. Kurapika used to be the voice of reason but now, since Chrollo entered his life, he was more chill and let's not mention his chain fetish.

Sometimes when they were having sex, Gon could've sworn that the noises coming from his bedroom was him and Chrollo fighting or something.

It obviously weirded him out and he tended to leave when the older man came over.

As for him, Shalnark never gave him the time of day.

The Troupe hung out with them because of Chrollo and Kurapika's relationship and not to mention, Killua used to date one of the members. His name was Feitan and he was another of those weirdos. Where Killua found these guys was a mystery to Gon but he had to admit that the Chinese man was fucking hot.

Well even if he was interested, it wasn't like Gon had a chance. It was like no one wanted to date him.

He would try to go on dates but always ended up rejected. Even the girls who used to be interested in him now steered clear.

The only person who showed interest in Gon was the creepy perv Hisoka and a friend of his named Zushi.

Zushi was here one Scholarship; he was one of the best Martial Artist's that Gon knew so when his friend had asked him out and he had agreed, he was therefore surprised when Zushi didn't show up for their date and when Gon had gone to see him and demand an explanation, he had been surprised at the twin blackeyes that his friend was sporting.

He had refused to tell Gon who had done this to him and instead told him that he was no longer interested in going out with him.

That was that.

Gon had simply turned and left. He didn't know why no one wanted to date him anymore but there was nothing that he could do but accept that he'll be alone for the duration of his time at College.

So while everyone enjoyed the company of their significant others and shared Valentines day together, he was all alone.

And the funny thing was that it wasn't that Gon was ugly. Not by far and he had an amazing personality of he did say so himself.

Then why wasn't anyone interested in him?

He had given up on searching for answers and just focused on his studying.

No one wanted him and there was nothing that he could do about that but accept it.

He had already accepted the fact that a relationship between him and Shalnark would never happen as members of the Troupe tended to ignore him when they joined him, Kura, Kil and Leorio.

But sometimes, he wondered what he did.

A sigh escaped his lips and he earned Kurapika and Killua's attention. "Something wrong, Gon?" Kurapika looked down at his phone to type something then back at Gon who had to withhold a grimace.

Killua did the same and Gon swallowed the feelings of Jealousy threatening to rear it's ugly head.

"Nah. Just a bit bored of studying," he replied calmly, shrugging at the frown on Kura's face.

"Really? But Environmental studies is one of your favourite subjects."

He just shrugged.

"You know, everyone is planning on going to the movies to watch that new movie called Shazam, do you wanna go?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him.

Killua quickly included himself, Hisoka and Leorio and Gon shrugged again.

Yeah, no. If he went, there was a good chance that Leorio would bring Kite and Gon would be like the ultimate third wheel out of such a big group.

No one would pay attention to him and he had experienced it before to kmow that he wasn't about to put himself through that again.

The last time he had gone, he had seated himself next to an aware Shalnark and when be had tried to start a conversation with the other just as everyone else was doing with eachother before the movie started, the older man had gotten up and switched seats with a total rando leaving an embarrassed Gon behind.

He had never tried speaking to him again.

"No thanks. I have some stuff left to do." He didn't but there was really nothing that he could do.

His friends had their own lives and not to mention, they had been slowly drifting away from Gon ever since starting their own relationships. The only reason why they hung out now was because they had projects together and when they actually remembered the other existed.

Gon remembered creating a group chat for all of them and when they had gotten into a relationship, they had added their lovers and the troupe.

The group chat pinged alot but Gon had eventually left the chat when it seemed like no one was talking to him. His questions were always left ignored and it had become too awkward to stay after a while so when he had quit, the ownership transferred over to Killua and although his friend kept on adding him back, he just left.

He could tell when he wasn't wanted and he wasn't about to make it harder on himself.

Out of all his friends, Killua was the only one who Gon believed that he would be friends with forever but now he wasn't so sure.

Killua had Hisoka now and it had become increasingly obvious that he left their shared flat more than he stayed there because everyone wanted their privacy.

So Gon had done some digging and eventually found someone willing to share with him. It was another popular guy called Meruem who was as anti-social as anyone could come.

He shared a room with three other persons who were more like bodyguards than anything else and Gon entertained the thought that the guy could be a prince or something but that wasn't his business.

He was just happy that he now had a place to stay that he wasn't kicked out of every damn day.

He had already moved in and paid his part of the rent even though it was glaringly obvious that neither of his four roommates needed any financial help.

He hadn't told his friends but he doubted that they would notice so he hadn't brought it up.

"Okay then, if you're sure..." Kurapika trailed off worriedly, looking at Killua who was looking at Gon with and unidentifiable look in his eyes. "Well... Chrollo and his group are coming right now and they'll stay until it's time to go to the movies so that we can go together. I gope you don't mind."

Gon just shrugged; he wasn't planning on sticking around long either way.

They weren't his friends and at this point, he wasn't exactly close to Killua, Kurapika or Leorio even more.

"Cool," he answered back softly, eyes still pinned to his book.

He didn't even notice when Killua and Kurapika shared worried looks.

"Gon, are you okay?" Killua asked out of the blue. "Haven't seen you at the apartment in a while, where do you go?"

"Yes, I'm good." He looked up at Killua and sent him a small smile. "I moved out." There was nothing else to say or add to that and I gn oring the shocked looks on the gave of his friends, he turned back to his book.

"W-What? Why?" Killua leaned over the desk and even Kurapika had placed his phone down. 

Gon shrugged again. He tended to be doing that a lot these days. "No particular reason." What was there for him to say? He wasn't going to waste money staying in an apartment that he was rarely in and he was pretty sure that one of their friends had wanted to move in for a while and neither of them seem inclined to tell them that the room belonged to Gon.

"Bullshit," Killua spat venomously surprising Gon who rose his head to look back at him in shock. "What's the real reason? You think that we don't notice that you hardly hang out with us anymore? The only plausible reason that we could think of is that you're jealous because ever since we got into relationships and started hanging out with Chrollo and his gang, you haven't been around. I don't want to believe that you're that type of person, Gon but looking back, it's getting pretty obvious that that's the reason."

Oh really? So it was his fault now that he had to practically beg for them to hang out with him now? He withheld a snort. "Believe what you want."

Killua of all people had no right to be angry when he was the one who hardly talked to Gon anymore.

So when he heard the sound of low chattering, he immediately knew who was coming and began packing his things up.

He didn't want to be around when Chrollo and his gang came, they would probably make him sit somewhere else or leave him to sit between them an Ignore his existence.

Kurapika and Killua never made any effort to include Gon so it was best that he left.

"Where are you going?"

Gon finished packing him bag and looked up at Kurapika. "Home."

And before his friend could reply, he turned and bumled into hard muscle.

He cursed lowly and looked up into the eyes of... Shalnark?

Gon's eyes briefly widened before he came back to himself when he saw the Troupe looking at him in confusion.

They probably didn't even know who he was.

"Sorry," he muttered lowly before moving around him. No use embarrassing himself.

"Hey! Aren't you Kurapika and Killua's friend?" was called after him. 

Gon froze. It was a good thing that the Librarian was half-deaf. He turned to see Shalnark looking at him with a grin on his face while everyone watched their interaction. 

Kurapika was already sitting on Chrollo's lap and Killua was looking at him in anger and was that sadness? He didn't really think so. 

If it had been months ago, Gon would've fainted from having his crush speak to him but now, he had accepted the fact that he would be alone so he answered Shalnark with a levelled voice. 

"I guess... We're just classmates," he replied lowly before turning and heading towards the exit. 

He didn't know what sort of response his words would receive so he wanted to be out of there before shit hits the fan. 

His life pretty much sucked now so he had nothing to lose that he wasn't already losing.

Gon's life was heading in the same direction that it had begun. 

He was alone once more and just like before, he wasn't going to let it bother him. 

... 

After that day at the library, Gon made no effort to reach out to Killua, Kurapika or Leorio any longer. He could take a hint even if it took a while for him to give up. 

So now, he was mostly by himself. He did hang out with Zushi sometimes but their conversations were pretty awkward now because Zushi felt uncomfortable with Gon teasing him like they used to do in the past so he didn't hang out with the other anymore. 

He was well and truly by himself but it didn't bother him. He had months to get used to the fact and surprisingly, his flatmate Meruem was starting to warm up around him. 

Well, that was what he believed. 

They would hold civil conversations now and from what Gon had discovered, he hung around with this blind girl named Komugi who their other roommate Shaiapouf loathed with every fibre of his being. 

Gon didn't know what was going on between him and Meruem and frankly, it was none of his business. 

He wasn't going to stick his nose in anyone's business any longer. 

He was seated on the couch with Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi, his other roommates and they were watching an action movie. Gon really wanted to meet the people who named them because damn. 

They didn't normally have visitors so when he heard the doorbell ring, he expected one of them to get up because Gon didn't have any friends and he hadn't ordered anything but they didn't move even when the doorbell went off again. 

He sighed and got up, stretching his arms out and wondering who could be at the door. 

Shaiapouf and Meruem were in the latter man's bedroom and if he listened closely, he could hear a one-sided argument but again, wasn't his business. 

Just as the doorbell rang for the third time, he opened the door and rubbed his face, eyes widening at the site of Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, Zushi, the Troupe and Hisoka all looking at him. 

What did they want? He frowned in confusion. Did he have something belonging to one of them or something? He didn't think so. 

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, confusion colouring his words. 

He was eager to get back to the movie because it looked fun. 

He saw Killua's face contort into anger along with Leorio's and Kurapika. Zushi loomed guilty and Gon didn't even look into that. 

The Troupe and Hisoka showed various emotions but Gon didn't care so he repeated the question once more. "Again, can I help you with something? Do I have something that belongs to you? I left your apartment key on the main set by the door if that's what you're here for."

If possible, the expressions on his Ex-friends' face became angrier. 

What the heck was going on? What did they want. 

"We simply wish to speak to you, Gon," Chrollo spoke up, wrapping an arm around a glaring Kurapika. 

"Why? I'm a bit busy." He really didn't want to deal with this right now. 

Chrollo just continued smiling. Gon kept his eyes focused on him even if they wanted to stray to a certain blind wrestler. "Well if that's the case, might we come in? I'm certain that we could be of help?" 

Gon frowned and shook his head. "No thanks. My roommates are home and they'll probably mind. Can you guys just tell me what you want so tha-" Gon was pushed in the face by Killua and his head snapped to the side. 

His vision blurred for a second and pain blossomed on his cheek. 

"You utter bastard!" Killua screamed, not even struggling when Hisoka pulled him against his body.

Gon shook his head then looked back at him. He had been hurt worse than that but this time, he didn't know the reason why. 

"Okay... I don't know what that was for..." he checked to make certain that his teeth were chipped. "... But if that was what you came here to do, can you leave now? I was watching a movie."

Killua looked about to punch him again when Kurapika growled and broke out of Chrollo's arms, pushing last Gon to enter the apartment. 

Everyone followed after that and within seconds, they were all inside and had walked to the living room where an uncaring Neferpitou and Menthuthuyoupi sat. 

They just spared the newcomers a glance before turning back to the telly. 

Gon kinda hated them for their indifference even though he could see that they were on guard. 

Maybe his theory about Meruem being a prince was true and they were his guards but either way, he couldn't focus on that right now. 

What did Killua and his friends want? Was it the money he had lent Gon to enroll into College? 

Gon wasn't smart and nor was he an athlete but he manged to scrape by by joining the track team for a Scholarship but even then, he still needed to pay for a majority of stuff as he didn't receive a full Scholarship. 

Killua had helped him when his Aunt Mito had been struggling so if it was the money that he wanted then Gon didn't have it on hand or in any bank account. 

Killua's family were Millionaires or Billionaires so Gon wondered if Killua wanted the money back as spite or something. 

It was eight thousand Jenny which was trump change to Killua but if he really wanted his money back then Gon had a watch left to him by his Dad including some sort of jewelry box which would probably cost around that much. 

He would miss them because they were the only thing that he owned from his father but he wasn't about to go to court or jail for failing to pay back a loan. 

"If this is about the money that you loaned me then you'll have to wait maybe two weeks to a month to get it back. I don't have it right now." Gon took a step back at the downright menacing look on Killua's face right now. 

What the heck? 

"Okay..." He held his hands up placatingly. "Give me until the end of the week and I'll be able to get it."

He hoped that he could because if his father's stuff wasn't worth that much, he would have to pawn off a few more things and Gon didn't own much. 

He was broke as hell and Killua, Leorio and Kurapika knew that. 

Shit, he was in a huge mess. 

Every single person except Leorio and Zushi were rich but even then, they both had full Scholarships so they didn't have the worry about anything but food unlike Gon who had to budget. 

He really should try again to get a job. 

"Do you really think that we're this upset about fucking money, you cunt?!" Killua snapped, his hands balling into fists. 

Gon shrugged and winced at the pain in his jaw. It wasn't the first he had been hurt but it still pained. "Well I don't know. What else could you be here for?" 

What did they want from him? 

Everyone else had yet to speak and Gon was growing a bit agitated. 

What did they want? 

Were they planning on jumping him or something? He doubted that Neferpitou or Menthuthuyoupi would jump on and help him. 

"What the fuck happened to you?! You are one of the worst friends ever!" Killua was obviously getting worked up and Gon wasn't about to get into a fight with a underground boxer and Martial Artist. 

Not to mention, Killua had an entire crew behind him and Gon had no one. 

"It's been a while since we've been friends," he replied with a shrug, almost flinching at the look which crossed Killua's face. 

He looked...broken.

"I think that you've gone a bit too far, Gon," Hisoka spoke up for the first time, getting murmurs and mods of agreement from everyone. 

"You have no right to say that," Kurapika murmured lowly. 

Leorio looked about ready to blow and Zushi looked uncomfortable. 

Okay, now he was the bad guy? 

Wow. Everyone ignored him for months and now that he had finally given up, he was the bad guy for not wanting to put up with it any longer? 

Che.

Gon sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face, wincing when it graze his swollen cheek. "Look. Can you guys just leave? I was watching a movie and I'd like to get ba-" He moved to the side when Killua jumped at him. 

What the fuck?! 

"Kil, don't," Hisoka warned, looking worriedly at his boyfriend. 

Kurapika was being held back by Chrollo and the girl with the pink hair... Machi, was it? She was holding onto Leorio who was trying and failing to escape. 

Killua was glaring at him and Gon feared for his life because there was no way that he could defend himself against him. 

What had he done to deserve this? 

First, no one wanted to date him. No one wanted to hire him. His friends no longer wanted to hang out with him and he had to beg for them to do it. He was ignored whenever they got together. He was practically kicked out of the apartment they shared. He was ingored the group chat he had started. None of them ever spoke to Gon unless he reached out himself so what was the big deal? He had made himself scarce so why were they angry? 

He didn't bother speaking and just turned to open the front door which he had closed. "Can you all please leave?" He looked over at his roommates to see that they were still stuck in the telly and he entertained the thought that he could literally be murdered and they wouldn't care. 

"Gon, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Kurapika asked softly, looking at him in desperation. 

Gon shrugged and was about to reply when a venomous glare from Chrollo stopped him in his tracks. 

Looking around, everyone was glaring at him and Shalnark looked disappointed. 

Okay... That stung but he had expected it. 

He wasn't going to reply because he knew that the Troupe had connections to the Dean of the College, Pariston Hill and Gon didn't want to be kicked out or beaten to a bloody pulp. 

He sighed and closed the door. He didn't know what they wanted and he was honestly tired. 

He just wanted to relax. 

He had left them alone so that they could spend time with their lovers and new friends. He no longer bothered them to hang out with him. He no longer borrowed money from them so it was obvious that he was getting skinnier from lack of food. 

He hadn't dare to touch his roommates' food until he realised that they had a special diet so he couldn't eat it either way. He was the only one in the flat who bought normal food so when he had no money and nothing was left to eat, he was the only one suffering. 

He wasn't going to borrow anymore money because he remembered that one time when his friends had chewed him out about his excessive borrowing. 

Gon had been surprised when Killua had accused Gon of only being friends with him for his money and hadn't talked to him for a month before Gon finally managed to get him alone. He had apologized and Killua had accepted but he no longer asked for money even if Killua handed it to him, he wouldn't take it. 

Kurapika would just give him a look anytime he asked so he had learnt from there and eventually stopped. 

Leorio would hand him job posters and Gon had been rejected by all of them while other students were accepted. 

He didn't ask Zushi even though his Guardian Wing was a well established Writer. Zushi tried not to use Wing's money but He had more money than Gon. 

Gon had just learnt to pick at what he had. He couldn't afford to quit the Track team or he would get kicked out since he couldn't pay the full Scholarship. 

His clothes hanged off of his frame and he was sure that he looked pitiful. 

What more did they want from him? He couldn't pay them back their money yet and the little he had was to feed himself. 

He sighed and moved towards the kitchen table, sitting down in one of the chairs. 

He was tired. 

If they wanted to beat him up then he wasn't going to try and fight back. If he ended up in the Hospital, he would be lucky because he would get free food. 

The only downside was that he would miss some work but he could always study more to compensate. 

He rubbed at his face and laid his head down on his arms, looking at his guests. 

"I really and honestly don't kmow what you guys want from me. If this is about the borrowing the really can't pay you back, I hardly have enough for myself but if you really want your money back, I can sell the stuff that I have from my dad." He yawned and closed his eyes, ignoring his throbbing cheek. "Just explain to me what I've taken or done and I'll try and rectify it."

He opened his eyes tiredly and stated at a deflated Killua. 

"Gon, this isn't about money," Killua started softly, coming to sit down next to him. "We're worried about you. You've stopped replying to our messages and you've gotten skinnier. We don't hang out anymore and you've been saying alot of hurtful things lately. We're all worried about you and we think it's best if you went to see a Doctor."

Gon frowned at him. "What are you talking about? We aren't friends. I hardly talk to or hang out with any of you. You don't text me or talk to me unless I beg you so why are you saying that?" 

Killua's eyes widened and he looked back at the group to see them all with looks of disbelief on their faces. "Gon, what gave you that impression?" 

Kurapika came and sat down along with Leorio, Zushi and Shalnark. "Gon, why would you think that? We message you everyday and you're the one not replying. And we are friends, every single one of us are close friends. Have you forgotten that you're the one who introduced me to Chrollo? Or the one who set Killua and Hisoka up? We all hang out but you've been so spacey and you hardly talk to us. Not to mention, you kept skipping out on us when it's time to hang out."

"Yeah..." Leorio agreed. "You didn't even pay attention when Kite was introducing us to his sister."

"But isn't Kite Transgender?" be asked lowly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He was pretty certain that Kite was a Transgender girl who wanted to be a psychiatrist. 

Leorio frowned and looked at the others in worry. "Gon, no. Kite has a sister name Kit and she's majoring in Psychology."

Gon's eyes widened momentarily. "W-What?" 

This time it was Shalnark who spoke up. "Not to mention, you've been cancelling our date nights and Zushi had even told us how you've been hitting on him. He's not gay and you know that. I couldn't even be angry because I know that something has been going on with you."

"W-We're together?" he stuttered in shock, sitting up in his seat. "I thought that you didn't like me."

Shalnark frowned. "What gave you that impression? We've been together for three years now. Is that why you've been asking everyone out? I've been hearing that you've been asking a whole bunch of people out and they thought that you were trying to cheat on me. Gon, babe...Something is going on and it's obviously affecting you deeply."

"So that's the reason why no one wanted to go out with me," he muttered in wonder. "I'm already in a relationship. But why did Zushi have two black eyes when we were supposed to go out after he ghosted me?"

Zushi's eyes widened. "Eh?! If you're talking about that time when we had to read that book about missed opportunities and regret then sure but we've never talked about going out and I've certainly never gotten two black eyes from anyone."

"Weird. What about Hisoka being a Model and flirting with me and are you really my boyfriend?" He was looking at Shalnark imploringly. 

Killua snorted. "That bit is true. Hisoka flirts with everyone. He's not a Model, he's costume designer for Porn Stars, the perv."

Hisoka only giggled. 

"We're engaged, Gon. Don't you remember the ring that I gave you?" 

Gon shook his head and looked down at his bare finger. "The only ring I remember is the one my Dad left me."

Killua intervened again. "Gon, that bastard Ging never left you any ring and have your forgotten about him too? The watch and Jewelry box that you probably have are from Shalnark. The box held your Engagement ring and the watch is something that I helped you pick out to give him for your anniversary."

"No... How can I forget that?" He squeezed his eyes shut. "That's not true. You aren't my friends!" 

"Gon! We're all friends and if you check your phone, you could see that we message each other everyday and that you keep adding and removing people from our group chat. At first we thought it was a joke so we didn't make a big deal out of it but now, it's obvious that something going on with you and its best to schedule a Doctor's appointment. I don't know how our words and actions have appeared differently to you but we'll get to the bottom of it. You're my bestfriend."

"So, I'm really engaged to Shalnark?" he couldn't believe it. He had always thought that he would never get a chance and now it turns out that they've been together for three years! "But what about that time he ignored me in the cinema? He even moved away from me."

Shalnark sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Gon, I never ignored you. You kept complaining about no or having bought any snacks so I left to go get some and when I came back, some stranger was sitting next to you."

"Oh..." Was everything a damn lie? He didn't even kmow what to believe anymore. 

Killua moved closer to Gon and wrapped an arm around him. "Don't worry, we'll find out what's wrong with you."

... 

And find out they did. It hadn't taken long before before booking a Doctors appointment for Gon and from there, everything just slid into place. 

They had already diagnosed Gon and were keeping him under watch as they introduced medication to keep his delusions under control and they were even making certain that he was waging properly because his drastic weight loss certainly wasn't helping matters. 

But through all of this, his friends stayed by his side and told him everything the true version of eveything he had imagined. 

For instance, Killua never yelled at him and refused to speak to him for a month because of him borrowing money. Instead, Gon had avoided the other boy for a month because Killua had told him of his underground fights and how he lost alot of Jenny on his first fight as an Amateur. 

Not to mention, he didn't need to borrow money because his Dad Ging was an Renowned Archaeologist and he took care of his family. 

Gon even had the bank card to prove and he couldn't believe that he forgot about that. Not to mention, the only reason that he didn't get a job was because all the places that he had gone to already had full staff and not to mention, they were for people who had weren't in school so that they could do full hours. 

He had never borrowed money from any of his friends and the eight thousand Jenny that he thought he owed Killua was because his friend had done him a solid when he had been low on the money necessary to buy Shalnark's Anniversary present. 

Killua had even told him that he didn't want it back. 

His life had been in a turmoil and he couldn't believe that even through all of that, his friends had stuck by him until he was stable and back on his feet. 

Three months has passed since he started takong Medication and regularly going to a Psychiatrist and he could say with absolute certainty that his life was getting back on track. 

His Aunt Mito had been worried sick when Killua had called and explained what was happening but seeing that the treatments were working, she stopped begging him to drop out of College and come home. 

Ging had bit him a new one and deposited enough money in his account to buy more than enough medication and continue paying for the Psychiatrist. 

So all in all, his life was back on track and it was because of all his friends and not to mention, his more than patient and understanding lover.

Gon had paid for his friends to be pampered at one of the most highend Spa's in the area and after that, they would all go to a five star Restaurant and esdwr to their hearts content since he would be the one to foot the bill.

After that, he had booked them all a Hotel room for two nights to spend with their significant others or whoever they wanted to fuck since it was a Saturday.

They hadn't hesitated before accepting his gift and had sped off while Gon held his confused Fiancé back.

Shalnark was looking at him in confusion. "I thought that we were also going."

Gon shook his head and smiled, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. "Nah. I have something special in mind for you." He grinned and began leading the bigger and older man to their bedroom.

He had moved out of the apartment with Meruem when the told him that he wanted his friend Komugi to move in but he hadn't minded.

He honestly didn't want to be around when Shaiapouf went ballistic on the poor girl.

Shalnark began grinning, wrapping his arms around Gon's waist as the younger man closed and locked the door behind him before pushing him towards the bed. 

"I'll go get ready so wait for me," he murmured, looking slyly at him. 

Shalnark nodded and his eyes turned half-lidded. "Don't take too long or I'd have to burst that door down."

Gon chuckled but he knew that his Fiancé was kidding around. Shalnark may be fun loving but he could literally kill you and act as if you're still friends. 

"Duly noted." He sauntered off to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

He had already shaved his body so all that was left was the oil and costume. 

As soon as he pulled everything from where he had placed them in the cabinet, he began preparing himself. He had placed a vibrator in his ass so that his impatient boyfriend didn't complain about having to prepare him. 

He made sure to oil himself before putting in that damnable thong that Killua had gifted him a while back as a gag joke. 

Who would've thought that it would come in handy now?

Next, he picked up the newly bought silk rove and put it in, loosely tying it so that it hanged off of one side of his shoulder. 

He had already brushed his teeth so all he had left to do was spray himself with perfume then he was good to go. 

He had been thinking of modelling a costume but that would've taken too long because he hadn't felt Shalnark in a while and his body was practically aching for cock. 

The less clothing the better. 

So now that he was finished, he unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, eyebriws arching in curiosity when he saw the candles lit and the light turned off. 

Shalnark was sitting at the edge of their bed, legs spread as he fisted his cock; he was looking right at Gon, his eyes roving his body in interest. "Anything under there for me?" 

Gon smirked. "You'll find out soon enough," he responded saucily, stepping towards the older man until he was between his legs. "You couldn't have waited for me to undress you?" 

Shalnark snorted and took his hand off his cock and placed them both on Gon's silk clad hips, pulling his lover closer and sat him down on his lap.

Gon bit his lap and turned so that his legs were on either side of Shalnark's body. "You know..." He breathed, placing his lips at his Fiancé's ear. "I was thinking of teasing you, slowly building up to the main event but you seem impatient." He pressed a kiss on the man's ear then down his neck.

He didn't plan on waking up early tomorrow so he had taken his medication later than usual.

Shalnark smirked and slid his hands under Gon's robe; his hand touched on Gon's bare arse and his eyebrow arched in curiosity. "No underwear?"

Gon hummed and locked a stripe up his neck. "Check properly."

"Hmmm..." Shalnark was intrigued and he slid his hands over Gon's arse until it bumped against a string. "Oh! Is this what I think it is?"

"And what do you think it is?"

Shalnark snickered and pulled the strap aside which he held with his hand. He placed the finger from his free hand on Gon's asshole and pretty much caressed it. "So it is a thong," he muttered lowly.

Gon bit his lip as Shalnark finally noticed the string hanging out.

"And what's this?" he murmurs lowly, carefully pulling on the string, he was surprised when he heard the buzzing song which cut through the otherwise silent room.

A moan slipped passed Gon's lips and he pressed his chest closer to Shalnark's as his Fiancé completely pulled the still buzzing vibrator out of his hole.

Shalnark pulled the device from under Gon's robe and held it up in front of his face. "Oh wow..." He brought it closer to his face and and stuck his tongue out.

Gon watched in shock as Shalnark stuck the entire vibrator into his mouth. He had thoroughly cleaned him so he wasn't disgusted as he would normally be. He watched as Shalnark sucked the entire thing clean before popping it out of his mouth with a pleased hum.

"Delicious," he sighed softly.

"I bet it is," he replied. Gon untied his robe and slid it off his body, tossing it to the floor and exposing his naked body to Shalnark's eyes.

He then braced his hands on Shalnark's knees and bent his body back so that he could fully see his Fiancé. 

Lust was evident in his lover's eyes and Gon couldn't help but shiver when Shalnark's tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip. 

"Are you ready?" 

Gon nodded and lifted himself up, grunting a bit as the pressure increased in his hands; he looked down in surprise at the site of Shalnark's completely hard cock. 

"How did I not notice that?" he couldn't help but mutter lowly. 

Shalnark smirked but he didn't answer. He instead pressed three of his fingers into Gon's hole and beckoned him down. "I'm gonna fuck you just like this."

Gon's eyes widened briefly and even though he swallowed nervously, he still listened and began lowering himself down on Shalnark's cock, groaning as it pressed in against the three fingers already inside of him. 

His Fiancé was a menace something but his actions always ended up benefiting Gon in the end. 

And speaking of, his eyes stayed locked to Gon's as the younger man sank down until his ass wasn't seated on Shalnark's thighs. 

"Oh!" Gon trembled at the pain/pleasure mixture reverberating through his body. He struggled not to move in order to alleviate some of the pressure. 

This was Shalnark's moment so Gon would listen to whatever he wanted. 

"I'm gonna fuck into you and you're gonna sit here and take it. Understand?" He wrapped his free arm around Gon and pulled the smaller body closer to his cussing Gon to wrap his arms around his neck. 

He wanted him like this. 

Gon groaned and nodded; he braced himself as Shalnark began moving inside of him, his three fingers stretching his hole out almost painfully. "Ahhah..." He buried his face in the blond man's neck and sunk his teeth into the unblemished skin, enjoying the groan which reverberated in the man's throat. 

Shalnark kept his fingers inside of Gon and used his other hand to hold his lover down. He wanted Gon to be extremely aware of every slide, every thrust of his cock inside of him. 

It's been a while since they had sex and he needed to unwind properly. 

Gon's breathing came out laboured as Shalnark began moving his hips, he began pushing it into Gon, his balls slapping against the younger man's ass cheeks as his pace increased in a short amount of time. 

Gon clenched around him and couldn't help but push back against the thrusts, biting his lips to keep himself from moaning.

They had neighbours after all. 

But even so, he couldn't withhold his whimpers as Shalnark pounded into him with abandon. 

And he surprised Gon who almost screamed when he pulled his fingers out so that he could wrap his other hand around his lithe body. 

Shalnark carefully got up off the bed and his hands slid down to rest under Gon's ass, grabbing the fleshy globes. He then proceeded to pound up into his Fiancé, aiming at his prostate which had Gon howling his pleasure. 

Neighbours be daaaa- "Shal!" 

Gon's eyes snapped shut and his placed his lips at Shalnark's ear and began panting in his ear; he couldn't help when he wrapped his arms form around the man's neck to push him down onto the bed. 

Before Shalnark could complain, Gon began bouncing atop of him, mouth opened in pleasure with his eyes closed and head titled back and he took pleasure from his Fiancé's cock. 

Shalnark began groaning as Gon slammed down onto his lap; he hadn't realised that his younger lover was just as desperate as he was. 

Gon' s body bucked against Shalnark and unsurprisingly, a came tore it's way out of his throat as he came with a vengeance; his body spasmed and his grip on Shalnark tightened as he rode through his orgasm. 

His Fiancé swore as Gon tightened around his cock, pulling his orgasm from him unwillingly. He could've gone one for much longer. 

Gon choked at the feeling of Shalnark's seed filling him up and all he could do was release whimpers as his lover continued bucking up into him, emptying every drop of his cum inside of him. 

It would be a bitch to clean later but it was so fucking worth it. 

"Fuck, that was... That was... Fuck." Gon raked a hand through his hair and yawned. "I feel really tired right now." He yawned again and rested his head against the side of Shalnark's face. "I wanna sleep with your cock inside of me."

Shalnark laughed and switched their potions so that Gon was lying under him even though they were still connected. "I hope you won't complain tomorrow." 

Gon snorted. "You kmow damn well that I will but I really need this right now." He leaned up and pecked the oder man's lips before pulling back. "I really needed to feel you again."

Shalnark smiled and buried his face in Gon's neck. "And I've missed you too," he replied tenderly. "Love you."

Gon grinned and closed his eyes, tightening his arms around the man's neck. "Love you too. Love you so very much."

After that, they stayed curled up in each other's embrace before slipping into unconsciousness. 

They would deal with the repercussions tomorrow but right now, Gon just wanted to feel his Fiancé inside of him. 

It has been too damn long, afterall. 

 

Gon' s body bucked against Shalnark and unsurprisingly, a came tore it's way out of his throat as he came with a vengeance; his body spasmed and his grip on Shalnark tightened as he rode through his orgasm. 

His Fiancé swore as Gon tightened around his cock, pulling his orgasm from him unwillingly. He could've gone one for much longer. 

Gon choked at the feeling of Shalnark's seed filling him up and all he could do was release whimpers as his lover continued bucking up into him, emptying every drop of his cum inside of him. 

It would be a bitch to clean later but it was so fucking worth it. 

"Fuck, that was... That was... Fuck." Gon raked a hand through his hair and yawned. "I feel really tired right now." He yawned again and rested his head against the side of Shalnark's face. "I wanna sleep with your cock inside of me."

Shalnark laughed and switched their potions so that Gon was lying under him even though they were still connected. "I hope you won't complain tomorrow." 

Gon snorted. "You kmow damn well that I will but I really need this right now." He leaned up and pecked the oder man's lips before pulling back. "I really needed to feel you again."

Shalnark smiled and buried his face in Gon's neck. "And I've missed you too," he replied tenderly. "Love you."

Gon grinned and closed his eyes, tightening his arms around the man's neck. "Love you too. Love you so very much."

After that, they stayed curled up in each other's embrace before slipping into unconsciousness. 

They would deal with the repercussions tomorrow but right now, Gon just wanted to feel his Fiancé inside of him. 

It has been too damn long, afterall.


	10. Killua x Shalnark

Killua scowled as the crying continued.

Couldn't he get a fucking break?!

He had suffered for nine months and an additional two days before that little brat was born and as much as he loved his son, even he needed a break sometimes.

He didn't know how that blond bastard had managed to convince him to go through this in the first place but he was miserable.

There were noticeable dark circles around his eyes from the expected sleepless nights and he didn't even bother to dress up anymore because he was always tired and he didn't care that he looked like a mess.

"Killua?! Why aren't you checking on baby Shal?!"

Killua stomped his feet in annoyance before getting up from his comfortable seat on the couch. "I'm going! I'm going!" 

He didn't receive an answer back and he really wished that he could wrap his hands around Shalnark's neck. The other man didn't help with anything except to keep Shal up and then passing him off to Killua when the baby was hungry, sleepy or he had pooped and was in need of a cleaning and a bathe.

Shal was still crying and he sounded like someone was beating his ass. 

He sped up until he was standing over the crib with the flushed infant inside. 

Shal looked like a spitting image of Shalnark and Killua grumbled about that. He was the one who carried the boy for nine months and suffered from a jungle of stretchmarks which he had made Nanika get rid of along with the excess baby fat. 

Sure, he could've worked it off but with what time?! Shal took up every bit of his time and when Shalnark had him, Killua would use the time to get some much needed rest and binge eat. 

If it was one thing that he hated about the pregnancy was the lactation part. 

He was a man. Completely man but he was able to get get pregnant because of some discovered genetic mutation in their DNA and if that wasn't bad enough, he now had tits. 

Not as big as a woman's, but noticeable enough and able to produce milk in practical bucket loads. 

"Killua?! Why is Shannon still crying?!" 

Oh right. 

He carefully picked the crying baby up and pulled one side of his shirt down, careful not to drop him as he began wriggling in his hold while crying his head off. 

"Killua!" 

His head snapped to the doorway where an angry Shalnark stood. "What the fuck is taking you so long to feed Shannon?" 

He gestured to his current predicament anxiously and waited for Shalnark to calm down before he approached him and held baby Shal out to him. 

Shal carefully took him and watched as Killua pulled his arm out of shirt before turning around and getting a damp cloth to wipe at his nipple and the surrounding area. "You would think that he's about to die," he couldn't help but mutter as Shannon's crying continued. 

"What do you expect? He's hungry and he can't damn well get up and fed himself."

He smartly didn't reply and instead placed the cloth down and held his arms out for the red-faced baby. His voice was already going hoarse and Killua was sure that most babies would normally tire themselves out and fall asleep but not Shannon L Sharunaku Ryūseigai... That was the other man's actual last name as far as he was aware and it was the name that he wanted Shal to carry with pride. 

As Shalnark rested him in his arms, he positioned Shal's face at his nipple and waited for him to latch on. 

Killua winced and Shal released soft whimpers as he fed from his 'Mama.'

He dug his fingers in the skin around Killua's nipples and said man winced. 

Shalnark just watched as Shannon fed from Killua. "You've been neglecting him alot over these past few days and I don't like it."

He looked up at him and released an exasperated sigh. "Shal, I'm tired. Can't you see the bags under my eyes and my lack of fashion sense?" he looked into his lover's eyes pleasingly, begging him to understand. "This is my first child and it's not easy seeing as I have main responsibility of him. You only take him for walks and stuff like that and he's with me the rest of the time. I haven't even gotten a proper goodnight's rest since my seventh month of pregnancy and it's taking its toll on my body. Have some sympathy would you?" he practically snapped, unintentionally jostling Shal who pulled off of his nipple and wailed. "Jeez." He hurried to calm the baby and helped him latch back on. 

When he got that over with, he looked back at a pensive Shalnark. "I didn't ask for this as much as I love my child so you shouldn't expect me to be the perfect parent. Babies cry all the time and it's a bad habit to keep running to him whenever he cries because I fed him an hour ago." A sigh left his lips and he approached the stoic man. 

Ever since becoming a father, he had surprisingly gotten more serious and these days, you could almost always see a pensive look on his face. 

"Babe, you're smart and you know that I'm telling the truth," he said softly, looking into his eyes and tilted his face up pointedly. 

Shalnark narrowed his eyes at him but leaned down and pressed their lips together, immediately taking control once Killua introduced his tongue into the mix. 

A moan escaped his lips and if it wasn't for the weight in his arms, he would have wrapped them around Shalnark's neck. 

Because of how busy and tired he was with Shannon, he couldn't remember the last time they had time to themselves... the last time they had sex. 

Surprisingly, it was Shalnark who broke the kiss after Shannon whimpered softly. 

"Take care of him first." 

Killua groaned and nodded, accepting another kiss from his boyfriend before he left him to nurse Shal. 

He really needed some alone time with Shalnark and he knew just who to ask to babysit. 

... 

Killua moaned loudly and pulled Shalnark closer; he had wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's back so that he could tug him closer. 

Shalnark was thrusting into his body with deadly accuracy and Killua was sure that he'd end up pregnant again but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

All he was focusing on was the familiar feeling of Shalnark's cock digging into his body, seeking release. 

He arched his back as much as he could and wrapped his arms around the buff blonde's neck. 

Shalnark grunted as Killua tightened around him so he grabbed the upper part of his thigh and pulled his legs down so that he could press them down after the younger man's shoulders.

And Killua couldn't help but moan at the angle. He gasped and dug his fingers in the back of Shalnark's neck. 

"B-Babe!" Killua pushed back against Shalnark's thrusts, screaming at the top of his lungs when his boyfriend began mercilessly jabbing at his prostate. "Fuuuck!" 

He was lucky that Gon had agreed to watch Shannon for the day since he had two kids with Meruem and one with his current boyfriend Chrollo who was Shalnark's boss at some huge company. 

"Focus on me, baby," Shalnark panted lowly, slamming into him to make a point. His balls made an audible smacking sound against Killua's arse and his boyfriend could only whimper. 

"Uh." Killua bit his lip at the filthy sound which was now echoing throughout their bedroom and not to mention, the feeling of Shalnark's balls slapping against his ass cheeks. That area would mostly like be red after they were done. 

Shalnark abruptly pulled out and before Killua could complain, he slapped back inside.

"Oh! Ahh... hnhh... Uhh..." Killua jerked up against him. 

"Fuck, Kil," he grunted as he repeated the motion of pulling out and slamming back inside his lover. "You're so fucking tight. I'm gonna loosen right up, you hear?" he ducked his head and placed his lips at Killua's ear. "Im gonna spear you on my dick until you're begging... no crying out for mercy. You're gonna be limping tomorrow so you better be prepared." His words after that was way more filthier and it just served to turn Killua on. 

And at this point, Killua was getting closer and closer to the edge and it didn't help that Shalnark's thrusts were now aimed at his prostate, jabbing him with deadly accuracy. 

His cries echoed around the room and he was sure that their neighbours could hear him begging like a slut for Shalnark's cock. "Baby... Baby... Uhhh..." Killua bucked against him and came with a yell of Shalnark's name. "Shalllllll!" 

Shalnark's hips stuttered and he followed with a low groan of Killua's name. 

He was never a screamer like Killua. 

Killua wriggled against him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Shalnark continued moving inside of him, emptying every last drop of his seed inside of him. 

If Killua didn't know better, he would think that the man wanted to impregnate him. Shannon was only five months old and Killua didn't want another child until his son was at least 10 or something. 

The older the better. But he doubted that Shalnark was willing to wait that long. 

If he didn't end up pregnant after this encounter then he would be more than surprised. 

But the good thing about it was that Shannon would be over a year by the time the next one was born. 

"Fuck, your hole is all red, Kil." Shalnark's amused voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. 

He gasped as Shalnark pulled completely out of him and got up on his knees. "Wanna suck this off?" he pointed to his pointed which was coated in lube and cum. 

Killua shot him a look of disgust and turned over on his side. "I'm fucked out and now I just want to sleep," he muttered, burying his face in the pillow. 

A sharp slap was delivered to his ass cheek which made him flinch before Shalnark got up off the bed. 

"I'm gonna get a wet towel."

"Hmm," he sent him a tired wave and fell asleep. 

Thank fuck for Gon because Killua really needed this.


	11. Gon x Shaiapouf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic setting. Witch/Wizard.

Gon rolled his eyes and looked away from the piercing eyes observing his every move.

"Doesn't he ever get tired of being creepy?" he muttered lowly, side-eying the man once more before looking back at his computer.

At his side, his bestfriend Killua snorted and looked up from where he had been playing some Simulation game.

"He probably just likes you, bro." He smirked at Gon then turned back to his game. "Maybe you worked some Black magic on him when you kissed him since he's so obsessed with you now."

Gon scowled and rolled his eyes. "It was an accident and Black Magic is forbidden. Do you want to get me executed or something? Because I'll drag your ass into it along the way."

Killua grunted and slammed his laptop shut. "These devices are so fucking hard to control, how do those Normies do it?" 

"I'm sure that if they knew that we could use Magic that they'll say the same thing," he drawled evenly. 

Killua eyed him weirdly. "What's up with you?" 

"Has everything that I said gone through one ear and out of the next?" Gon glared at him then looked back at the man to see him still openly staring at him; he blushed at the intense stare then looked back at a grinning Killua. "What?" he snapped irritably. 

Killua snickered. "Why don't you give him a chance? He seems like a cool guy."

"So, I should be the one who mans up to introduce myself?" Gon snorted and looked back at his laptop before slamming it shut and pushing it over to Killua's, causing both electronics to knock against one another. "I'm tired of that shit."

His friend chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "And what's wrong with that? You could also put in some effort."

"If he wants me, he has to come to me, not the other way around. Plus, he's a Senior and you know how most of them think with their dicks," he intoned, making it his business not to look back at the older guy. 

Killua groaned at his stubborn friend. "Since when are you so damn stubborn?" 

"Since I became your friend," he replied dryly. 

Gon then pulled his Wand out and tapped the table twice. A menu immediately popped up and he ordered Shrimp Pasta Alfredo. "You want anything?" he looked up at Killua expectantly. 

The other boy shrugged. "I don't know. Just order the same for me but have the seafood mixture."

Gon nodded and selected it along with two energy potions; he then exited the menu and placed his Wand back in its Holster. "So as I was saying..." He ignored Killua's groan. "He keeps staring at me as if that's gonna make a difference. Frankly, it's getting annoying."

Killua rolled his eyes at him and sighed. "Well, I don't know what to tell you," he said with a shrug. "I never had to go through something like this. Every guy who's ever been interested in me just came right up to me and flirted." His eyes flickered at the memories before he turned back to Gon with a grin. "But then again, I'm pretty approachable. All I'm looking for is a good time."

"Well, I would hope that you aren't stupid enough to cheat on me Killua," drawled a low, baritone voice. 

Both of their heads snapped up to see Chrollo looking down at them, an inscrutable look on his face as he eyed a now nervous Killua. 

Said guy cleared his throat and sat down. "O-Of course not. I'm just saying to Gon..." he trailed off and made space for his boyfriend to sit. 

Gon barely stopped himself from snickering; he instead watched as Chrollo pulled Killua into a steamy kiss, making sure that it was passionate enough that Killua's lips were bruised when they pulled apart. 

He had been around them enough to witness such displays that it no longer made him uncomfortable. 

Chrollo was pretty possessive and dare he say Dominant to a fault? Because that was a fact. 

Gon had already become accustomed to seeing hickeys lining the pale expanse of Killua's neck and his friend had become proficient in the art of hiding them with Glamours. 

"So, Gon," Chrollo started, breaking him out of his thoughts "I see that Shaiapouf has yet to make a move. At this rate, you'll be a hermit so why don't I set you up with one of my friends?"

Gon was more than aware that Chrollo used the term 'friends' rather loosely. 

"As far as I'm aware, Feitan and Shalnark has expressed an interest in you. Along with that no good Hisoka and Killua's brother Illumi."

Gon shuddered at the thought of dating Hisoka, Illumi or Feitan. All three were huge Sadists and Gon liked pain as much as the next guy. "No thank you, Chrollo. I'm good... No, I'm great."

Although... Shalnark wasn't as bad as those three. Hmm... Gon certainly wouldn't mind riding his d- "Completely understandable." Chrollo's voice broke him out of his thoughts once again. He cleared his throat and nodded, fully Ignoring how flushed Killua looked. 

He already knew that Chrollo loved fingering Killua under tables and oh how he wished that he could delete that information from his mind, but he wasn't going to mess with mind altering spells. 

He wasn't that mad. 

So in the meantime, he was subjected to ever torturous detail of Killua's lovelofe with Chrollo no matter how much he complained fo his friend that he didn't want to know. 

"Yep. Don't get me wrong, they're all handsome but I'm not into hardcore Bdsm."

"So does that mean that you don't mind a variation?" Chrollo asked, eyebrows raised in curiousity. 

Gon noticeably squirmed at the glint in the man's eyes. Chrollo could be pretty... unsettling at times. "Well..." He cleared his throat and looked away from the man. "I'm always up for... for trying new... things? I guess..." He hoped that Chrollo wouldn't press because it wouldn't take very long for him to become uncomfortable. 

He always believed in not oversharing like Killua. The intimate details of a relationship should only be between him and his partner. 

Chrollo hummed thoughtfully. "Well, everyone likes what they like..." Gon thought that he would end it there hut he continued much to his dismay. "Killua has mentioned that you can be quite stingy about your sexual life so I won't press further, but what I will do is help you out a little bit." 

Gon has begun to feel relieved before the man finished his sentence. He really didn't want to ask what he meant but it seems like it made no difference as Chrollo' actions made him understand what he meant. 

"Shaiapouf!" 

Gon's eyes widened and he sat up in his chair. "Chrollo, d-" He was cut off as said guy blinked, looking taken aback. 

"Yes?" 

"Why don't you join us? Staring at Gon won't get you into his pants anytime soon and it's pretty creepy too," Chrollo replied. 

A groan escaped Gon's lips and he averted his eyes. Why Killua told the man his business was anyone's guess but then again, his friend had already informed Gon that he told Chrollo everything. 

Honestly, alarm bells should've split Gon's skull open in warning. 

He never learned, that was his problem. 

Shaiapouf raised an eyebrow and a smirk flitted across his face before he got up out of his seat and approached their table where Chrollo had gotten rid of their privacy bubble much to Gon's consternation. 

He hadn't even noticed. 

But now was not the time for that because Shaiapouf sat right next to Gon then turned his body to face him. "Hello, Gon."

He turned away from Shaiapouf as his and Killua's orders appeared with a 'pop.' 

"Hey." 

He couldn't sound less disinterested if he tried. He had wanted Shaiapouf to approach him on his own and not because Chrollo had called him over. 

"It's polite to look someone in the face when they're speaking to you," he chided lightly, amusement colouring his tone. 

Gon twirled some of the sphagetti on his fork and looked at the senior. "Yes, well... I'm not interested anymore." He was just gonna go straight to the point. "If you wanted to speak to me then I'd have preferred that you done it on your own violation and not because someone called you ever. So if you'll excuse me..." He turned back to his Alfredo and stuck the bit on the fork into his mouth. 

Hm... Yummy. 

Silence reigned and even that horny bitch Killua was now paying attention to his surroundings. And if his panting, sweatsoaked faced and red lip was any indication, he had probably just cummed. 

Glamours really were a blessings because Gon would've got up and kept if he had seen Chrollo's hands moving under the table. 

Shaiapouf cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes... About that."

"I honestly don't want any excuses because regardless, I don't do one-night stands. So you should just give up while you're ahead."

Gon continued eating his pasta, not looking at anyone; he wanted a serious relationship and not one focused entirely on sex. 

It was already awkward as it is with Chrollo around seeing that the man was his Ex-boyfriend. 

He had given Killua his blessings for dating the man and Gon didn't even feel a twinge of jealousy because he knew without a doubt that Chrollo's lifestyle was not for him and Killua was more likely to be the best match for him. 

Gon could honestly say that he didn't miss Chrollo. 

Sure, the sex was good, really really good but his personality was creepy at the best of times. Pillow talk was always great but after their orgasmic high, Chrollo tended to revert back into his introverted personality. 

Man of many mysteries. 

Pfft... Yeah, right. 

Shaiapouf sighed. "I didn't approach you because I had been indecisive on whether you're the type to want a serious relationship or not. I myself have no time for one-night stands and if possible, I would like to be with one person and one person alone. I was observing whether you'd be future spouse material and I do admit that I went about it in an... unorthodox manner."

Gon's eyes widened at his explanation. "Aren't you... you know? Getting ahead of yourself a bit there? You're still in the Academy and you're always looking for a husband? Do you have your entire future planned out or something?" he asked in bewilderment and maybe a bit touched at the notion of someone wanting to put a ring on it. 

"On the contrary. I believe that people should start planning where they want their lives to be in the future. All I want is a partner at my side who I kmow that I can trust and who I'll feel comfortable with. I don't want to be jumping in and out of relationships. One steady relationship is good enough for me."

Gon hummed and chewed on a shrimp, ignoring Killua and Chrollo sharing the earlier's Seafood Pasta Alfredo. "I think that you should start with a date first, buddy. Don't rush into a  relationship because people can change overtime."

"Very well. Would you like to go on a date with me?" 

Gon looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "You do realise that if we do go on a date you cannot expect that we'll get along and you shouldnt expect too much of me, right? This situation is weird enough as is because I don't plan on getting married at such a young age."

Shaiapouf sighed and turned away from him. "Very well. I'll try to lower my expectations. So will you go on a date with me?" 

"Sure."

That single word sealed and unknowing Gon's fate and in hindsight, he didn't really regret it because after three continuous dates with the man, Gon was falling just a bit in love with him. 

He was pretty well-spoken and Gon was too... He had to be. But Shaiapouf was really interesting and maybe, just maybe hell stick around to learn more about the other man. 

They had long lives ahead of them, after all.


	12. Killua x Shaiapouf

Killua leaned against the doorway, no emotion on his face as he looked on at his boyfriend fucking himself on Meruem's dick.

He wasn't even angry or betrayed because it helped that Meruem looked bored as hell and he was looking right at Killua.

He know how dramatic and demanding Shaiapouf could be so he wasn't surprised that he finally wore down Meruem's resolve.

Killua actually felt bad for the guy.

He looked so happy to finally have Meruem's attention and the Ant wasn't even the least bit interested. He even looked like he was suppressing a yawn and Killua had to bite his lip to not smile, but by the look on Meruem's face, he didn't quite do a good job at it.

'He was annoying,' the Ant mouthed to him.

Killua covered his face with his hand to keep in his snickers. 'Yeah, I know,' he mouthed back. 'Catch you later.' He gave the Ant a two fingered salute when he nodded before he pushed off the doorway and left.

He should allow Shaiapouf some shred of dignity.

So now that he was single, he could go have some fun. Feitan had showed him his new toy collection and he was more than interested.

Not to mention, Phinks, Kite, Hisoka, Shalnark, Chrollo and even Meruem himself had shown in interest in Killua. Although... He had to take Chrollo out of the mix since he was fucking Gon, but oh well. One less dick isn't going to kill him.

He couldn't wait. Shaiapouf was shit in bed because both of them were two bottoms.

And because of that, he still didn't know how the damn relationship started.

Killua loved receiving. So being with a guy who liked the same thing was not one of his smartest moves.

They always fought over who got fucked and even when they did it, it was unsatisfying as hell.

He groaned and took off into a run. He wasn't one to cheat so he had simply beared with the abysmal sex until now.

He knew that Feitan would give it to him nice and hard and slow.

Fuck, he could just imagine what it'd be like.

And it was for that very reason that he activated Godspeed. All his unsatisfied sexual appetite was building to the surface and he needed a release now.

The only time he came these days was with his own hand.

Shaiapouf could go fuck hims- oh wait... He was doing that since Meruem wasn't even interested in fucking him.

He couldn't wait to tell the story to his friends. He just knew that they'd get a couple chuckles out of it.

So in the meantime...

...

A satisfied moan escaped from Killua's lips as Feitan pounded into him one more time before emptying his seed inside of him. 

"Fuck... Continue fucking me. Want it so bad."

He would make certain that he was raw as fuck by the end of this because he deserved it. Shaiapouf had cheated on him with a guy who wasn't even interested in him. 

Atleast he didn't have to do anything but lay and take it. 

Killua had been chained, whipped, flogged, spanked, you name it... Feitan had then tied him on the bed and had his way with him. 

He had never enjoyed being used like this before until now. 

Feitan grunted and pulled out of him before slamming back inside, cock jabbing against Killua's prostate. 

"Ahhh!" He dug his fingers into the duvet and held on for dear life while Feitan destroyed his hole. 

He was gonna be so damn raw later. But right now, he wanted it. He begged for it and now he's getting it. 

He's in a better position than Shaiapouf by far. 

"Uhhh. H-Harder, Fei."

Before he could react, he was spun around on his back, eliciting a choked scream from him as Feitan's cock was still pushing on his prostate. The older man pulled him up until he was seated on his lap and placed his hands on Killua's shoulder, pressing him down further on his cock and he pushed up into him. 

Said guy closed his eyes and moaned wantonly. 

Now this... this was fucking. 

... 

It was a week after Killua discovered Shaiapouf cheating on him with the ever unwilling Meruem and life was good... No, it was great. 

From what he heard from Meruem when the Ant had him speared on his cock, he had only fucked Shaiapouf that one time because of a deal the other had put forth. 

He had said that he would stop bothering Meruem if he fucked him at least once and the Chimera Ant King had agreed mainly because Shaiapouf's devotion to him was getting annoying. 

And honestly, Killua couldn't even find it in himself to be surprised at how desperate Shaiapouf was. 

He had even ran into him the other day and he acted like he hadn't cheated. Like everything was good between them. 

Killua had promptly broken up with him on the spot before meeting up with his friends. 

He had simply told him that it wasn't mature to cheat on someone. If you didn't want someone anymore, it was best to just break up with them. 

Since then, his life had become better, much much better. 

He was getting fucked properly. He wasn't bored to death by his partner/s and he was being pampered by all of them. 

They didn't really want a serious relationship - except Shalnark but he's another story - and that suited Killua just fine. 

He liked the freedom... No he loved it. 

He grinned at his friends and leaned back in his chair. 

"Have I got a story for you guys..."


End file.
